The Beast and The Huntsman
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: "This makes it the 2,550 times." the Beast said to the huntsman who lay upon the ground beneath the beast "I swore that once a day since you took me into captivity I'd try to kill you." the beast chuckled before helping up the small huntsman "Come, little one, it's dinner time." Another world for SasuSaku to venture about the ups and downs, smiles and tears love and woes A.U. Enjoy
1. The Beast's Vengences

_**A.N:**__I will say this one time only so read this well.____**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**__So now that the disclaimer has been stated this story takes place during the 1800 and the settings will change along with time so let us begin another venture into my mind in a world I made for SasuSaku based on a single picture I saw, here we go._

I looked at the sky illuminated by the full moon's glow beyond the clouds that litter the other wise perfect night sky as I listened to the sounds of laughter, chatter and music. The lively village that was guarded by a large wall was a special village since most of it's inhabitants were Huntsmen. A rare type of huntsman indeed because they didn't hunt bandits, thieves, murderers or common animal game, Oh no, they hunted werewolves, hollow men, Banshees', sirens and many others but, what they seemed to be best and hunting were my kind. Vampires. They were so good in fact that they found they my coven and with it killed many of us, I lost for the second time in my life a few of my Uncles', Cousins, Aunts' and the only person not born into this life by being changed but was born into it like a human child, they killed my little sister, Haruka. She was only 8 years old mind, body and soul yet they killed her for being one of us. So I came here with others who had lost people dear to them as well to this clan of Huntsmen. Karin Uzumaki, who was changed by Mangetsu Hozuki into one of us, lost her lover to them and to that Suigetsu Hozuki, Mangetsu's brother, lost his brother to them and lastly Jugo who lost everyone to this clan.

I cast my gaze down into the village full of life and watched them dance around pretending to be innocent. LIARS! I was so angry that I spent months plotting this and when no one would help me, not even my parents, I came across these 3 by chance they will help me kill them all for what they've to my sister and their loved ones as well. I whistled and brought their attention to me and not the bodies they fed upon as I nodded toward the wall's edge facing the village "Tonight we get our revenge." they joined me as I looked at all the faces smiling and mocking us

"Let's show them the same kindness they showed us when they came to visit." Karin smiled and began to chant "Oh power of the heaven and those of earth I call upon you and ask you lend me your strength." we watched as she lit up and spiral and swirl designs decorated her body before she opened her eyes and knelt upon the wall "Those who share this tainted blood," she poured a vial she collected of the guards blood upon the wall "Cannot escape through your mighty gates." she stood "You will become a trap instead of an escape till I say to disband you will remain." the walls outer walls lit up for a moment then faded away "Now it's like shooting fish in a barrel."

I stepped forward and walked to the center where a large house sat and a majority of the clan were gathered "Let the show," I raised my hand "Begin." snapping my fingers all the lights blew out from the bone fire to the last candle leaving them in the unsuspecting darkness as we descended upon them and enacting our revenge as we hunted them down and slaughter, maimed, strangled, crushed, impaled and bled them dry. Every man, woman and child we cam across didn't stand a chance so when some hunters attacked back we couldn't wait to watch the life leave their eyes leaving green eyes of every shade and blue eyes of every shade pale and dull, truly lifeless as we came up on the very two who struck down my sister without a second thought the hunters that went by The Golden Blade and The Crimson Blade. I halted our advances as I took in their faces as they held no traces of fear except their eyes that betrayed them with a glint of worry. "Someone you're looking for?" I asked them and they glared at me "What coven do you come from Vampires'?" asked the blonde female hunter her green eyes glaring daggers into us "Now that's a good question." I said as I circled them slowly watching their every move, expression and posture.

"You're village has taken many people," I said as I passed Jugo "Someone" I said as I stood between Suigetsu and Karin before passing back to my spot that left no openings for them to use "That we all loved and cherished above everything and you two in particular stole from me the life of my most cherished person." I grabbed the hilt of my sword at my waist and snarled baring my fangs "This is for Haruka." I attacked them and we began a battle between 3. I lifted the Crimson Blade off his feet and he flew away from us a few feet before I began fighting the Golden Blade who put up quite a fight yet not good enough as I brought my blade down and caught her leg sending her to her knees before I kicked her and she rolled away and as The Crimson Blade went to attack I electrocuted him with one of my many special abilities and watched them struggle to get up I laughed menacingly as I drew my blade back to deliver the final strike to win the game when a small voice echoed through the night

"NO, STOP PLEASE!" I jumped as small arms held onto me I swung and threw the child off me and she slide a few feet away before standing again and limping toward us "Don't hurt them!" she called out begging me "Please don't..." I looked at the child who reminded me so much of my sister in her kimono and long hair. I glared and lifted her up off her feet by her throat, it was so small beneath my hand, I held her up in the air "How old are you child?"

She placed her small frail looking hands upon my own that was holding off from snapping her windpipe in two and let tears pour from her bright green eyes "8. Please. Don't hurt. Them." she strangled out each word as she looked me in the cold eyes "You Beast! Unhand our daughter!" I felt a small sting after a dagger missed my head I looked at the pink haired child pleading me to spare the lives of her parents and instead of killing them all right there I used my blood line trait to knock her out without hitting her. I cradled her in my arms bridal style and I turned toward her parents "It seems plans have changed and I will make you suffer as I have. She," I gestured to their child "Is coming with me and you will never see her again. So if I let her live or die you will spend the rest of your miserable lives trying to find out where she is, Is she or isn't she dead and who took her." they tried to stand but both fell down "We will find her and when we do we will kill you." I turned and whistled at the others "We're leaving." they didn't question me and followed me to the gates. The Gold and Crimson Blade yelled out the name of their child "Sakura!"

Karin disbanded the seal and I teleported to my home away from home. I laid her down up the bed I hardly used then sat in my desk chair and silently observed the way her eye lids fluttered, the rise and fall of her chest, they way her pink brows creased once in awhile and listened to the soft beating of her tiny heart. When the others knocked upon my door before coming in "So what are you going to do with the little Huntsman?" Suigetsu asked casting a glance now and then at the sleeping child like the other two did. I shrugged "I don't know maybe take her over seas to one of the countries over there and let her parents scour every inch of Japanese soil in search of her and when the realize she isn't in the homelands anymore they can feel the true feeling of helplessness and pain." we all looked at her "What happens when she gets older?" I looked at my desk "I'll figure that out when the time comes besides we all know to us it will feel like tomorrow when that day comes. If you want to come with us I offer you this chance only once. Be here tomorrow at dawn break I will be waiting but not a moment later."

I waved them off and looked at the frail child before me as I walked over to her, gently lifting up a lock of pink hair and letting it slip between my fingers "Sakura, huh?" I pulled down my hood "I'll be you're new guardian from now on." I ran a hand through my black hair and exhaled "Hn." I turned and left her there irritated...What am I thinking?

Two days later Sakura's POV

I've been in this house with the Vampires for two days in this foreign land with a foreign language they're trying to teach me and odd dressing customs Ms. Karin is always dressing me in but it makes my surprise attacks harder when I try to knock out the one who calls himself Sasuke but to no avail I always fail. I wonder if my parents are alive or if they killed them...I hope it isn't the latter because that will break my heart. How long until I am saved from these beasts who look like us and talk like us but aren't one of us? I await my parents to save me or maybe a prince charming will find me instead. What am I going to do till I'm free? I'll do my best to survive. I will see my parents again.


	2. Nightmares and Fairytales

**A.N: I'm letting you know that in the beginning the Italicized sentences are the English parts since she's still adjusting to the culture. Also, **_**I forgot to mention that once in awhile the time will lapse to days, weeks even months later so this is just a heads up to those you choose to join these two on their adventures so I shall begin.**_

**September 21, 1804**

Sasuke's POV

I looked at the little huntsman who was crying out in her sleep as she tossed and turned in the midnight hours then her eyes would flutter open and she'd sigh before returning to the nightmare she was in all over again. "What is it that torments her?" Jugo questioned and I looked at the other two in her room with us before striding over to her "I'll see." I placed my hand upon her forehead and slipped into her subconscious where a field materialized around me and their in the grass laid Sakura she seemed to be sleeping and as her eyes fluttered open in the dream the area got bigger and much more clearer "You were outside the gates." She sat up smiling and stood to stretch before picking up a tiny bow made of mahogany wood and running back toward the gates but as she entered the death trap she fell down.

"It's dark...Hello!" she looked back to se what had tripped her and she saw it the corpse she fell over and I watched her freeze her mouth opening and closing as her brain tried to work passed the shock when she whispered "Uncle." I watched her stand slowly before she took off at running at full speed around building stumbling over a few bodies and falling a few more time and abandoning the bow and her shoes as she cried and she froze for an instant as she watched the battle between her parents and I she slowly walked forward but as I rained my blade high she broke into a sprint before yelling and grabbing me. I watched as from her view how I threw her aside and she stood anyways "Definitely a child of huntsman." I muttered as I looked at the others and walked from her. "She's still adjusting."

I warped out and over to the map I had on the table in my study "We are in England." I sat my finger upon the land we resided "As far as this town is concerned we grew up here as orphans adopted by a nobleman who left his estate and wealth in a will found in the study a few days after he was murdered at the opera." They all nodded understanding the cover would only last a few years before someone would connect the missing persons to us. I sighed and looked at them before stepping aside and watching as little huntsman fall onto the floor "Curses!" she said before sitting upon to her legs and blowing her bangs aside. "That makes attempt number 8 little one." she frowned at me before looking at the ground "I have a name you know." I picked her up by the back of her night shirt "You got your attempt in for today now back to bed." she began kicking and screaming "No! Please," she gripped my shirt "I don't want to sleep."

This was probably going to cause some problems soon.

**September 24, 1804**

She attacked me once each day in the pasted 3 days you'd think she'd cave and sleep but here we all our wide awake "You have to admit she's determined despite being sleep deprived." Jugo said as we all stood in the kitchen looking Sakura now and then while she ate before getting up and yawning "Can I walk around?" she asked "Honey, I think it's best you try and sleep okay." Karin said to her as she led her up stairs to her room "You'd think she was trying to tire herself out." I looked at Suigetsu who lend upon the countertop.

"When you saw Mangentsu murdered and dead before you how long did those images plague your dream world?" he looked out the window at the sun "Not a moment passed when he wasn't on my mind I didn't sleep for months." Karin was descending the stairs when Jugo turned his attention to the food cabinet as the door opened and my best friend over the years fell down. He is a warlock by birthright and had a head of spiky blond hair and eyes blue like they contained the sky itself within them. He is tall, shorter than me by half a head, his skin wasn't pale like mine but more sun kissed and he had one more unique feature aside from his hair and eyes he has 3 scratches upon both cheeks that he earned when he bond to his spirit animal. He however wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Ow!" he stood up dusting off his clothes, Black and Orange robes with a red spiral circle in the middle of the back, and looking at us "Hey Sasuke!" I gave him a nod and he walked over to me "Did you hear about the massacre back home? The entire Haruno clan was wiped out save for Kiza, Mebu and a handful of them who weren't home. My parents said whoever it was had a witch or warlock with them and-" he stopped "Wait, why do you guys smell of Haruno blood?" I looked at him calmly "Because it was us, I killed them."

I watched his face fall "I never thought...Why would you do that!?" his eyes looked down "He didn't do it alone we helped him." Suigetsu said as he swung his arm around Jugo's shoulders smiling "Even I helped him little Naru." Karin said from the door frame she lend on "Cousin...whatever they took from you doesn't make it right for you to slaughter an entire clan.' I kept quiet letting him continue "Vengeance is a road that should never be taken." I shook my head "They killed many of my family and even my little sister just standing around wouldn't avenge Haruka's life."

"Or Mangetsu." "Or my entire clan." I watched the conflicted Naruto look at everyone when he suddenly turned to me "If it was you who killed them and left Kizashi and Mebuki alive that means you took Sakura!" he grabbed me by my shirt "Yeah, I did." his face showed his irritation, angry and relief. I nodded toward Karin. "Finally got her back to bed as well." Naruto dashed pass Karin and up the stairs. We appeared outside her door next to Naruto as he threw the door open and he stopped and slowly walked over to bed before ripping the covers off the bed "You think this is funny Sasuke? Yo-" I held my hand up and looked at the red head outside the door.

"Karin where is she?" Karin ran into the room and practically tore it apart before checking the whole house "She's good." Karin said as she reappeared before us "Don't tell me-" Suigetsu began when Karin opened the window and looked out "Yeah, she climbed out the window." cutting him off. Naruto glared at us all "You let a little human girl run away in a land she doesn't even know the language to? For the love of all that's holy!" he turned to leave but, I grabbed his arm halting him "I'll be right back." he looked at me "You harm a hair on her head I'll-" I stepped up to him "You'll what? Tell her parents were she is? I warn you Naruto, even if you're my best friend, I'll kill her if you tell them where she is and on that I vow to up hold my end." with that said I vanished.

Sakura's POV

I waited till she was outside the door before grabbing two pillows and covering them up then I opened the window and climbed out. I slowly shut it and climbed up to the top of the roof and over to the large tree before climbing into the neighbors house. I entered through the open window and fell down upon a bed then bounced down onto the floor "My butt." I frowned rubbing it before standing and hurrying over to the drawers looking for clothes when I felt eyes watching me. I turned around to see a boy about my age with blond hair and green eyes he was dressed in the odd clothing these people wear and stair at me like I was crazy _"Who are you?" _I looked at him unsure of what to do _"I'm William," _he pointed to himself_ "You are?" _he gestured to me and I gave him my name unsure if he had asked for it "Sakura" he nodded _"Sa-Ku-Ra...right?" _I nodded.

The I gesture to my night clothes then to his and he got what I was asking and quickly grabbed me a set and helped me put them on. I spun around and smiled when William stopped me and pulled my hair up so it rested on top of my head and stuck a hat on it _"There. Come on Sakura let's go play." _I smiled and let him lead me out front and down the street. He took me to a bread shop then a book store and then we stopped so he could tie his shoe and something caught my eye. The girls my age wore these beautiful outfits that looked so pretty, far prettier than the ones Karin made me wear "How cute."

William leaned over and laughed _"What's ka y e?"_ I pointed at the clothes not bothering to correct him_ "You like the dresses?"_ I looked at him wide eyed and nodded _"I...l-like...dr-esses?" _I asked unsure if I said it right. He smiled at me and lead me toward a window a few feet down the street we were on and in front of us was building that displayed dresses like the ones the girls were wearing they were in such pretty shades but my eyes were drawn to a red dress within the building. I strained to see it from beyond the glass but when I dropped back onto my feet I swayed and my mind blanked as it got fuzzy and my sight doubled all before I collapsed never once feeling the ground as I should have.

I did however dream and for once not of the horrible events only nights ago instead I danced about in the red dress I saw as I laughed and twirled into the oblivion of my subconscious world. I wonder if I could ever wear that dress and if I'd be as pretty as the other girls had been.

William's POV

She seemed to be in heaven as she tiptoed to see in to the shop further but what seemed to draw my attention was the man walking toward us. He wore a suit that looked like it was made of the purest black material and his eyes looked the same way even his hair was black. It felt like death had taken human form in him then, suddenly, I remembered him as my neighbor's adopted son, Sasuke and Sakura was also my neighbor how could I forget. I looked at Sakura who swayed and for a moment held her brows creased then she fell backwards. I reached out to catch her but found Sasuke knelling beside us now holding Sakura "Sorry, William, if little Saku gave you any troubles at all."

I shook my head "Oh, no, I was showing her the dress store that's all, she seems oddly fascinated with the dresses." he looked into the store and nodded "Thank you for keeping an eye on her, she's quite the handful." I smiled "No worries just make sure the doctor visits to check on her. I'll be off now." I called as I ran off the feeling that had built up in my chest finally released as I was far from them I turned around to see them but they were gone almost as if they vanished into thin air.

**October 1st, 1804**

Sakura's POV

I looked out the window after executing another failed attack upon the foul beast known as Sasuke and listened to the evil red head who was teaching me to speak William's language fluently and how to read it. I looked at her and asked her out of curiosity "Will we ever return to Japan?" she sat her book down "Sakura, sweetie, I can go and come as I please, however, you can not." I frowned "You've been back to Japan already?" she gave me a small nod before standing "How about I go get some tea and sandwiches ready for us okay? Ok." she left.

I sighed before climbing out the window and up to the roof before pulling my knees in and crying to myself. I wouldn't have known someone was beside me if I was an ordinary person but instead I knew when he appeared and who it was. "What is it Beast?" he ruffled my hair "I have a name you know."

I looked over at him "I know." he sighed and handed me a wrapped rectangle "For you." I raised my brow at him and then unwrapped it to see a large book "It is a mass collection of fairytales." I ran my hand over the cover "I, um, Thank you, but this wont win me over." he chuckled "I'm aware of this." after a few moments of silence between us Karin's voice called up "Sakura, break time! Come down from the roof." I smiled as he vanished and I slid down to the ledge and climbed in

"You're going to hurt yourself one of these times." I shook my head "I was raised tough." she gave a soft laugh "In fighting, tracking, survival and hunting most definitely but they didn't do so well with that heart of gold you have." I frowned at her "Emotions only prove I'm human." she gave a sad pain filled smile to me "Then we're all human." I looked at her unsure of how to respond because I was taught that their kind felt no emotions and were often, more than naught, mindless blood thirsty killer...was I taught wrong?

That night I opened the book and began a story called Cinderella and before I knew it I had read about Snow White and Rose Red, Sleeping Beauty, The little Mermaid and I was on the story of Beauty and The Beast when the grand father clock down stair began to chime and I realized it was midnight and I was awake far passed bed time. I sat the book down and blew out my candle before laying there and letting each story drift through my mind and as I felt reality slipping away I wondered if Belle stayed passed the allotted time or if she returned to the beast.

I wondered if a beast could truly love and if one could truly love a beast.

**Review reply:**

**16craftytigers - Thank you and yes, it is the picture that inspired me, Props to the artist.**


	3. Truths, Smiles and the snake

**November 14, 1804**

Sakura's POV

I was rereading the fairytale book once again when I felt like I was being watched so I closed my book and looked out to see the same man who seemed to be around a lot as of late. He wore a black suit with white in the center of his collar and a simple small cross around his neck and a book within his hands. He was looking at me as I sat in the living room's bay window seat so I waved at him and she waved back when the air shifted the man dropped his had to his cross and he turned and left as fast as his legs could carry him "I think he's afraid of you." I said to Sasuke whose eyes remained on the fleeing man.

"He's been lurking around the house since those dead people have been showing up I believe he suspects us." I raised my brow before setting my book aside and pulling my knees to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin upon my knees. "If you didn't kill them who could have? I mean you guys have fed." Sasuke sat a whole cushion away from me "Little one tell me what do you know of my kind?"

I thought of what the elders taught us and what I had witnessed "I used to believe you couldn't be in the sun, and yet here you are. We were told you were immortal beings who were once just like us but now you are frozen in time, you aren't affected by silver or decapitation and you feed upon humans to sustain life and that you change those you feed off of because they were bitten. I, however, never believed Garlic affected you because you are weak to something in it, but because it stinks so bad." I was started when Sasuke laughed because it wasn't scary and evil but lively and made you want to smile "You are definitely right about the garlic huntsman. However we can't change one by feeding upon them." suddenly Suigetsu fell between us "He's right. The change can't happen from you being bitten it's a process far more different. Also we may feed upon people but no one has died by our hands well, fangs in this manner."

"How is the change done?" I asked curious how it was truly done Suigetsu shook his head and gave a chuckle "Another time little one." I turned and let my feet dangle over the edge leaning against the window seal like they were "We were told that you guys were mindless, blood thirsty, monsters that had no emotions other than the need to feed...But something Karin said and how you all are makes me believe and truly know that you aren't as I thought." Suigetsu stood and knelt in front of me.

"Listen to what I'm about to say little Sakura," he grabbed my hand so I sat up right and he placed it upon his chest over where his heart was but it didn't beat and taking my other hand he sat it over my heart letting me feel them both "It doesn't matter if ones heart stops beating that doesn't mean it can't still be broken." I felt a small pang in my hear before her stood and ruffled my hair and vanished. I looked at Sasuke as my hand remained over my heart "I think my elders are wrong about all of you." Sasuke sat up and shook his head.

"Not all of us little huntsman."

**November 20, 1804**

I was with Karin in town grabbing groceries when I saw the dress shop again so I ventured from Karin's side to stare into the window once again and there it was the beautiful red gown and I couldn't resist I walked inside and over to it. The dress was far to big for a child it's material was soft to the touch and I walked full circle around it fascinated by every part of the fabric from every stitch to the ruffles "Excuse me little lady," a soft voice of an older woman said as she touched my shoulder "I think this is to large for your little form. How about I show you the ones you could fit?" I smiled "Yes, please." I hoped greatly they had a red one.

She led me toward a section further in and it was true the dresses all seemed to range in all sizes "What kind do you want to see?" I looked at her with big eyes "Do you perhaps have any red ones?" she smiled making her age marks become more defined "Why yes I do." she turned and walked through a door and out of sight so I walked over to the dress at my left looking at it intently. The shade was an emerald green with white accents and it had a tiny matching hat the lace and ruffles were indeed cute.

"Here we are." the old lady came in and lifted up 3 red dresses. The first was a short sleeved full red, slightly ruffled full skirt, turtle necked, the second one had long form fitted sleeves, black accents and slimmer skirt and lastly was the one I couldn't seem to not look at with it's full skirt that in the back had white ruffled layers with a bow that held white ruffles on the edges matching the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the skirt. It had loss full sleeves and the top rested around my collar bones.

"Could I try this one on?" she gave a hearty laugh "Sure dearie." she took me behind the changing station and helped me get it on completely before walking me in front of the full body mirror and I felt as I looked "How lovely." the lady said and I smiled "I feel pretty in this." I slowly and gently ran my hands along the sleeves, bodice and skirt "You look pretty in it."

We both jumped because of it as we both looked at Sasuke dressed in his black suit leaning against the door "Sorry to intrude madam but my sister came home frantically when our little sister vanished on her in the market." his eyes trained on me and I diverted my own eyes away "Sorry." I said playing my part as the youngest child adopted into, the made up, duke's family.

"I do hope she was no bother." the older lady laughed "She was no bother at all business was anyways." Sasuke stood and walked over to a box resting on a counter before glancing at the lady and gesturing to it "May I?" she nodded "Go ahead." we both just watched him slide his finger over the contents before his hand halted and he grabbed what is was he wanted before walking back over to us and knelt in front of me "I should have a hat for this dress Sir if-" he shook his head as he tied the red material into my hair separating my bangs from the rest of it as it fell down my back and rested just atop of the bow.

He turned me toward the mirror "Now you look Beautiful." I looked at myself and I don't know how or why but, the large red ribbon tied in my hair seemed to make me feel like I was indeed beautiful. He stood and I sighed giving one last twirl I smiled "I'll go change back now." I turned and headed to the changing area when a finger that was inside the back of my collar halted me "What for I'm paying for." was all he said when he followed the over joyed woman back toward the front I kind of just stood there confused asking why and if he felt well or not.

I picked up my other clothes and belongings and made my way to the front with them when he grabbed them from me and tossed me a pair of shoes I almost dropped them as I took in the shiny black shoes and he waited for me to change them before taking the old one and as the older lady turned her sight away from us they vanished and he reached a gloved hand out and I couldn't help but be happy. "Let's go home." I said and after thanking the lady and saying our good byes we walked away stopping once in the bustling street so I could thank him. Though I am not in Japan in my own home surrounded by people who love me I feel happy and oddly I feel safe. Sasuke isn't so bad.

Unknown's POV

I watched as the Uchiha vampire led the little human girl out of a dress shop and back up the way the little miss came up with the red headed hybrid. When she stopped them in the busy street I watched from beyond my newspaper as she thanked him and smiled which in turn made the Uchiha smile a small but, noticeable smile.

I didn't want him smiling at useless human who was beneath our kind. He was the almighty Sasuke Uchiha a warrior, a descendant of the oldest blood and here he was playing caretaker to a mere human child. I watched him lead her farther away when I felt my partners step out of the alley "Well isn't that a sight to behold." the man I'd been partnered to forever said as he to watched them fade out of sight the female beside him rolled her eyes "How much long must we be in this land for?"

I stood and folded my paper "Till we convince him to return with us to the boss." I give you the rest of this month before I do it my way." I looked the man beside me then back in Sasuke's direction knowing full well he intended on using the pick haired child as a bargaining chip he has his way I have mine I suppose "Let's find our next meal." I said before turning and heading down the alley my partners at my heels with every step before we vanished.

Sasuke's POV

I knew the 3 who had been watching us for awhile now and I guess ignoring the fact that the dead bodies were meant to get me to meet with them was only irritating them. I looked down at the small childish face of Sakura and again it reminded me of Haruka the way they both cuddled the fairytale book and somehow managed to knock the covers half way off I treat her more like my little sister than a prisoner. I traveled to my old room in a matter of seconds and walked out passing the servants and entering my brother's study and he looked up at me from his scroll.

"What a surprise this is little brother and to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" I sat down "It's that damn snake again."

**December 13, 1804 **

Normal POV

The wind blew harshly on this night as snow fell and all was silent as many sleep soundly and others where chasing away the Snake's henchmen while a friendly Warlock stayed with the sleeping little huntsman. Karin and Suigetsu chased a woman with long black hair and a man with a snappy mouth while Jugo held down a man bandaged like he was a mummy and Sasuke interrogated him. They were not expecting the snappy mouthed man to vanish as the clock stuck twelve and for the woman to set off a trap to help her get away. The Mummy man stopped moving for a minute or two when he started laughing "I'm the least of your worries as of today."

As Suigetsu and Karin appeared beside the others the mummy man said one final thing "You should keep a better eye on your personal belongings." a silent yet powerful sound wave crashed into them letting the mummy man vanish into the night. As they all let go of their eyes they all looked at each other and hurried back to the house to find every window was broken and as the entered they found half of it trashed and Naruto passed out upon the floor looking up the railing was broken as though he had be shoved through it. Sasuke materialized within Sakura's room the windows were shattered and the bedroom was a mess but what stood out was the blood upon the floor.

Sasuke slammed his hand against the wall breaking it "Where the hell is she!" flashes of Haruka the night she died played along side him imagination running wild with what happened to their little huntsman. Someone was going to die by his bare hands and on that he vowed.

**A.N: Hiya yeah I know what's wrong with me? all these little here and there moments. I want to clear something for anyone who is curious, Although Karin is a hybrid between witch and vampire she has horrible tracking skills when in large groups since humans all feel the same unlike a witch, vampire, demon, ect... who have different waves or auras I gave her a weakness aside to the broken heart but yeah that's why she has to get Sasuke to go find her cause he can find a needle in a haystack.**

**Oh also I couldn't help it she wanted a pretty dress and I gave her one...Well Sasuke bought it. Now it's really late and I have work in the morning so Night, Morning, Noon dear readers.**


	4. Goodbye England!

**A.N: O.O I lose a lot of sleep writing these but, who cares I like writing this story. Also Sorry it was supposed to be finished already but, I deleted half of it in my half conscious state when I accidentally restarted my dumb laptop. Oh and for the kind of heart who take offence to foul language I've been good and haven't Hidaned the heck out of my chapters so don't freak over the tiny curses. On with the story.**

**December 14, 1804**

Sakura's POV

"God damn little escape artist!" yelled the man who came into my room and kidnapped me, but not before I gouged his eyes out and watched as they reformed and he knocked me out, as he threw me into a wall "The almighty Zaku injured and outsmarted twice by a little human child." the mummy man laughed at his partner while he received a glare "Shut the hell up Dosu! Not like your plan worked while mine will have Sasuke here and willing to negotiate." I got up slowly before Zaku grabbed me by my arm and drug me up the stairs in the house and into a room with boarded windows and he threw me inside "Try escaping again and I will see to it you won't be able to move without pain shooting through your entire puny body."

He slammed the door shut and it clicked as it locked "They said I was to determined for my own good," I licked my finger and sat very still before I felt the could breeze looking over I saw my way out ,"They also said I was headstrong." I stood and walked over to the cracked door in the room to see it led to a bathroom. "Bingo." I climbed over the toilet and pushed the small window all the way open and I looked down to see it wasn't a long walk to the edge.

So I wiggled my way out and slowly sat my feet onto the roof and the coldness made me jump and cling to the ledge for a second before I gathered myself and sat my feet down shivering before walking to the ledge and it was like I guessed "Remember what dad taught you." I repeated to myself as I stepped back and jumped 'Bad idea!' I yelled in my head before I hit the ground I opened my eyes and smiled 'Stuck it!' I ran into the surrounding woods far away from the house they had me trapped in.

I was so cold as I ran over frozen solid earth and it didn't help I was in my night-gown and barefoot. I weaved around tree after tree before stopping and had to tear the sleeves off my night-gown to warm my feet before tying them within the material and running again despite the pain in my lungs. "How foolish of you little girl." I looked over my shoulder to see Zaku smiling a terrifying grin at me and as I looked forward Dosu stood there feet shoulder length apart and that was all I needed.

I didn't stop and slid beneath him on my knees and using the momentum to get to my feet and keep running as I came into an open area of bleak white and slipped sliding a few feet upon the surface I soon realized to be ice. I rolled over and tried standing as the ice bit into my exposed hands and knees when a painful kick in the side sent me sliding across the ice cutting my left arm and leg.

I tried again to stand but it hurt and I was so cold, so very cold that my teeth chattered and my limbs felt like they were going numb "I warned you child." I wanted to scream in frustration I was only a child and no amount of training I had could help me now so I did the only thing I could do and took a deep breath as he lifted me up by my hair forcing me onto my feet. I looked at Zaku as he smirked before yelling at the top of my lungs "SASUKE!"

I was tugged off my feet and a hand hit my face and, I didn't know if it was because I was now as cold as he was but, it stung and it was extremely painful. He threw me into a tree and knelt beside me lifting my face up with his hand looking me in my eyes as black dots danced in my vision "Let's see how long it takes him to save you." he slid his hand down to my neck and lifted me up choking me "We need her alive Zaku." he watched as I struggled to pry his hands off my neck and in strangled breaths I begged him to let go. I couldn't muster more strength to try and free myself...So this is...what hypothermia is...

"Look who we have here little girl, Your prince charming has arrived with his army." he loosened his grip and I could breathe a little better. I could see them out of the corner of my eye beyond the fading dots and blurriness causing a smile to break out on my face as pure bliss bloomed inside my freezing form. "Let her go Zaku!" Sasuke demanded and this made him tighten his grip and I began to struggle again "Tell me, Sasuke, cause I really would like to know why you have a human girl with you anyways?" "That is none of your business." Zaku again released my neck from the suffocating grasp yet held me there as I gasped for air to fill my freezing aching lungs "Let me guess," he pulled me away from the tree and placed me in front of him wrapping his free arm around my waist "She reminds you of her," He nuzzled his nose into my hair "Of sweet little Haruka."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "You called me here and kidnapped my hostage to ask why she was here? I didn't think that damn snake cared so much about nothing." I looked at Naruto who stood beside Sasuke while Jugo stood before Dosu but two were missing which made me wonder where Suigetsu and Karin were and if they were okay. "Oh, the boss doesn't know of her. I was just so curious because you see," he used the hand around my neck to turn my head "You haven't even taken a bite." I was finding it so hard to stay awake and the trees in my sight were very blurry I was so tired. "Enough! Let her go or Kin dies first." Zaku begin to chuckle at Sasuke's threat as Suigetsu and Karin drug Kin forward. Removing the hand around my neck as his chin sat in the nook of my neck and he raised his free hand when I felt him smirked at Sasuke before nuzzling his nose into the nook and whispered "Boom."

I heard the ice cracked and everyone upon it fell in from his enemies to his comrades and pain shot through me waking me up somewhat as I scream and thrashed around in pain. 'Make it stop! Please make it stop!' I scream inside when I felt the cold truly envelop me as I was pulled under the crushing waves of dizziness followed by numbness then sleep as a haunting growl and a loud howl echoed around me.

I was all warm over in the darkness as if I was no longer in that snowy forest but laying under a warm fluffy blanket. I felt a cold wetness touch my cheek then it was gone.

**December 24, 1804**

I slowly opened my eyes and for a moment I didn't know what it was I was to be looking at as I looked up at a ceiling and then I looked over to my right and saw orange fur I looked to the left so fast I made myself dizzy so after the spell ended I came face to face with a large fox's face it's eyes were blue like Naruto's which made me smile even as it nuzzled my cheek and I felt cold air hit me and I saw large tails, not tail no, there were like 9 of them!

"Don't scream Sakura." I heard Naruto say and I realized I was going to scream. I began looking for the blond warlock I've known since I was 4 but I couldn't see him when the fox's cold nose nuzzled my cheek again "I'm right here." I looked at he fox before reaching up slowly and petting it's nose "Naruto?" the fox licked my face "Ew! Naruto that's so gross." I said but couldn't stop from laughing.

After a moment I looked at him "Where are the others?! What day is it? I'm not dead. Why are you a fox!?" "Woah, woah! Breathe Sakura. Breathe," he said as his tails lifted me up and sat me down "I will answer those when I'm on my own two feet again so calm down." I watched the fox stand and stretch before the nine tails began to merge and as its ears shifted down, fur became skin, hair and clothes, orange became blond and his bone morphed back into regular human bones when Naruto stood before me as a human again I was dumb founded, awestruck and about to laugh because he had a fox fur mustache.

"What's so funny?" he asked as I cover my mouth to hide my laughing before pointing over my lip and he reached up "Not funny Kurama!" he snapped his fingers and the fur vanished "He gave me sideburns last time." he rubbed the back of his head "Come on let's tell them you're finally awake." he helped me onto my feet and waited while I balanced myself "What day is it?" he held my hand and led me out of the room "It's the 24th."

I looked out the window to see it was mid day and the scenery was white as snow blanketed it and the cold air made my breath visible "Where are we?" he smiled "Scotland." I was confused and he smiled "How about we save that for later." I just nodded and let him lead me to a large double door before opening it to see it was only lit by candle light and small sun rays that peeked through the edges of the large heavy-looking curtains.

"I brought you a present!" Naruto yelled and I was lifted into Karin's arms as she spun me around before falling to her knees so I was still standing and she just cried into my shoulder "Calm down Karin." Suigetsu said before picking me up and looking down at Karin as she glared up at him "We almost lost her! I have every right to be emotional! She's apart of the family!" he shook his head before spinning me around himself "You put slept to long we all had to suffer with the King of brooding."

I waved at Jugo who nodded at me and that was enough to make me smile "Where is that loser?" Naruto asked after prying me from in-between Suigetsu and Karin who were tugging me back and forth bickering. "He said he'd be in his chambers." Naruto nodded "Let's go." I smiled and led us the direction of Sasuke's room. Naruto turned toward a simple door "Is this it?" he shook his head "I'm being lazy and skipping the stairs and long walk down the hallway."

"How?" he flashed his biggest grin at me and pulled a key out of thin air "I thought we'd use this door instead." I eyed him and the golden key that had a fox engraved into the metal "That's impossible." he shook his head at me "Nothing is impossible," he opened the door in front of us "As you can see this isn't the room we wanted but," he closed the door and put the key in and twisted it "With this key I received from Kurama I can travel anywhere through any door even if it's across the world." he opened the door again and it was dark within the once fully lit room Naruto stepped in and held the door open for me "Coming?" I slowly nodded before stepping in and the door closed us in.

I reached out and touched solid wood when I felt clothes touching me "Naruto?" suddenly the room flooded with light, Naruto yelping and a loud thud. I looked side to side and realized I was in a Wardrobe turning around I saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head and I didn't mean to but, I busted up laughing. "Not again," he groaned as I jumped out.

"I wanted his bedroom door not a door in his bedroom." looking around my eyes landed on the beast his eyes closed as black hair fell over his eyes and his chest lifted up and down "I always told him he could sleep through an earthquake." Naruto said when a pillow hit him "I can sleep through everything but your forsaken voice."

I gave a soft giggle at that as he slowly opened his eyes to look at us and in them was something I never saw before "I see you're awake." I nodded "I see you're trying to sleep." Naruto howled with laughter "Try is for sure since he was up every day and night reading to y-" another pillow hit Naruto knocking him off his feet "Next one will send you to an early grave." he threatened I scurried around and crawled up onto the bed "What are you doing?" I looked at him from head to toe then eyed him "What happened?" He looked at Naruto then turned his dark orbs back to me "We won." I made a face at him "Have a bath prepared for her." He said to Naruto before reaching into the dresser beside him and pulled out my book "Read this till it's ready." I accepted it as Naruto grumbled while he walked out leaving us in the dimly lit room.

I looked over at Sasuke who had closed his eyes again so I randomly picked a page and it fell open to Cinderella on the tale of a mistreated girl who, with the help of her fairy godmother, met the prince and fell in love but, midnight came and she fled and this made me confused as to why she didn't just say Hi my names Cinderella if you ever want to talk again this is where you can find me and just tell him where she lived yet he her only clue was a glass slipper. I was pulled from the story when Naruto fell out of the wardrobe again "I swear I need to learn how to control which door I open." I slowly got off the bed as he stood "Come on bath time." I nodded and again followed him outside and toward the bathroom.

Once inside Naruto left and I walked over to the claw foot tub filled with water that was hot but felt nice as I put my hand in before striping down and hopping in. I enjoyed the feeling of washing away all the dirt that was most likely on me. It was nice.

Once I finished and dry I spotted the clothes laid out for me and pulled them on and a yawn escaped my lips "I sleep to much." I said as I poked my head out and looked around before walking out of the bathroom and down the long hallway till I found stairs and I slowly walked down them then toward the large doors everyone was in earlier only now the doors were open as I peeked inside to see everyone but Sasuke pilled about on the couches who turned and looked at me "Hey little one." Suigetsu said as he never once looked at me and kept wiping down a rather large sword.

"Um," I stepped in and waved at them all "Uh..." I looked down then up then down when my stomach growled and I turned red and I was glomped by Karin, Suigetsu and Naruto "So cute!" they all said in unison as they smothered me 'Why is it always like this when I try and ask for food...' here we go again.

**A.N: The next Chapter will probably be set up in journal entries, I don't know yet but, just a heads up because when I wrote this it was in the form of journal entries...So yeah I hope you liked this chapter...Night! it's 2:50 am right now.**


	5. A journal, a friend and a torn family

**A.N: Sorry if you get confused here and there and I'm so tired recently I write these in sections and sometimes that means hours apart. Onto the story.**

**Sakura's Journal**

**Entry #1 March 28, 1805**

This is the first thing in my new journal everyone pitched in to get for me and I am happy they were even willing to celebrate such a silly thing as my 9th birthday. Hey journal...Do vampires still celebrate their own birthdays or when is it they just seemed to let it pass like it doesn't exist? I might ask one of them someday.

Let's see I made up for the days I missed on attacking Sasuke, but don't tell him I do it because it's fun and not because I'm serious...He can never know that. EVER. I wonder what else to write in you...how about what Naruto told me?

He said that even though him and Sasuke are best friend if I ever asked him to take me back to my parents...He'd take me back no second thoughts what so ever. I didn't know how to respond to it at that time because I do miss my parents and family greatly but, I feel like family with everyone here. I'm a vampire hunter, well in training, and yet I dine, play, read, sleep, cook and Karin even taught me how to sew although I'm still getting used to it and mess up often, Karin says I'm making great progress.

Well I'm going to bed now before one of them scolds me. Isn't it funny that vampires are said to not need sleep but have a set bed time? Maybe old habits die hard. Night Journal.

**Entry #54 May 19, 1805**

I made a dress! It isn't pretty like the ones in England, but instead it was comfortable and warm. Everyone pitched in and has taught me different skills like stealth attacks, Sword fighting, tracking and then the occasional snow ball wars. I've also been napping in Sasuke's room...Yeah he kicks me out a lot but I make my way back in cause I like to just be by him when everyone else has other duties to care for. I guess I just like pestering him and how soft his bed feels.

I don't know what to do anymore...I wonder if I could visit my parents then come back...No they'd lock me away till I was older than the elders...Heart I need to know what I am to do.

Night

* * *

**July 14, 1805**

**Naruto's POV**

I spun little Sakura around and stopped before a door and pulling my key out "That was quite the attempt to land a blow on Sasuke." she smiled "Thank you." I did my thing and opened the door to the kitchen before falling out of the pantry "I swear I'm getting better at this." she giggled and scurried inside after me I stood up stood, dusting of my robes and turned to the room.

"Time to whip up some good food!" I said before I snapped my fingers and we got to work making dinner. It is nice to see Sakura smiling and laughing despite my knowledge her parents know where she is and are on their way here and that Sasuke plans to move again because I told him even though I waited awhile to let him know.

I just hope she doesn't hate me for keeping a secret like this from her but I know she misses her family and yet I have this bad feeling in my gut but what is it warning me about...I have no idea.

I came out using my magic to place everything upon the table but when Sakura didn't come out I walked back that way to run into her as she came out. "Oh sorry." I knelt and fluffed her hair up "I was worried not need to be sorry come on let's eat." she smiled then fidgeted with her fingers "Um, is it okay if I go to my room first?" she asked and I couldn't say no "Hurry back." she ran off and I summoned little foxes "Tell them it's time to eat." and they scampered off. It was only split seconds before everyone materialized and took their seats and they all looked between me and the empty chair "She wanted to go to her room really quickly." they nodded and we waited and waited and waited.

"What is taking that girl so long?" Suigetsu voiced what everyone was thinking and Sasuke stood up and vanished we waited and waited and he reappeared but he had no one with him instead he threw something at me and as I caught it I looked at it to see it was my key "Where did you get this?" He glared at me "It was in her bedroom door." I frowned "That's not possible I had it this whole...Damn..." everyone looked at me.

"I must've dropped it in the kitchen and," I groaned "You little demon." I said toward Sakura "Where did it take her?" Sasuke demanded to know "If I knew that I wouldn't be pacing now would I! Damn Kurama we need to talk." we were quite literally ready to attack each other when the doors burst open and there stood Sakura's parents fully equipped and ready to attack.

"Where's our daughter?!"

* * *

**Sakura's journal**

**Entry #110 **

Hey journal...I did something pretty bad. I borrowed Naruto's key...Yeah that key. I was curious and he fell and dropped it...I swear I was going to give it back but, I wanted to see how it worked. I used my bedroom door and I didn't know what room I wanted to go into so I kind of winged it...Let's just say I'm back in Japan but, I'm in a barred room, that isn't like your average Japanese style room it looked a lot like the western ones, with a girl who nearly fainted when I fell out of the wardrobe...Why that key chooses the wardrobe I will never understand but, that doesn't matter now because I forgot to pull the key out and bring it with me. I'm so in trouble when they find me.

I hope the girl is okay and not to afraid of me...I'll give you a play by play...

.

.

The girl's name is Hinata Hyuga and she shoved me into the wardrobe again demanding me not to make a sound or move. It was a little before she reopened it and said it was safe. I asked her what was so unsafe and she looked down and said nothing before climbing on to the large bed covered with stuffed toys and asked if we could leave the way I came and I had to tell her my bad news.

I have seen why she hid me, there is a man here who has her captive and he is the head ninja of Kumogakure, a man my parents had over many times. Still it took a lot of questions before Hinata told me she was kidnapped and had experimented on many times because of her eyes. That was also when I learned Hinata isn't human...She's a vampire! Yet she isn't like the rest she said she was born one...How is that even possible? I thought no one could be born one...she told me she was bound by a spell to the body of a child...

.

.

That man I can hear him coming back from my spot inside her wardrobe since I don't want to get caught. He opened the bared door way and made making his way inside and over to the bed. Hold on journal I have a bad feeling about this...

**Sasuke's POV**

"What do you mean she isn't here! Inoichi said this was where he located her inside Naruto's memories." They shot a pointed look at Naruto and then Naruto looked down "She's not here. Not Anymore." Naruto's voice was weak and ashamed "It is as Naruto says Sakura isn't with us any longer." Mebuki stepped inside the room further rage on her features.

"Then where is she?" she asked between clenched teeth I looked out the window "We lost her. You know," I ran a hand through my hair "They say here that there is no such thing as bad weather just wrong clothing." Kizashi grabbed his wife's shoulder "It is below 30 degrees outside." looked at them "I know but, I didn't tell her to leave." Kizashi held his wife back from lunging at me "Listen here you monster, I will find my daughter and if she is dead I will return and kill you myself."

I smiled "If I find her first you two must leave and never come into, onto or near my land again, wherever it may be, and if you do I will kill her." I vanished to my room looking at the map thinking where she could've gone when I laid on my bed and my head hit the book Sakura left on my bed again. I lifted it up and looked at the page it was open to and on the page stood two little girls.

"Snow white and Rose red..." I shot up and made everyone jump as the book slammed onto the table and slid to Naruto "That's where she went." they looked at me like I was crazy "Ask Kurama he has to know where the key took her since it was a gift from him." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and after a moment of silence he nodded "It sent her into a room with a girl her age. A little girl with Black hair and pale lilac eyes."

I looked at the image "Do you think she left on purpose?" Karin asked which made Suigetsu look at her and he snickered "She could've been playing around testing it." I looked at Naruto when he shut his eyes then mumbled amongst himself. Then he nodded and after a quick pace he nodded "Okay I'll be right back." He walked away form us and to outside of the dining room door "I need to hurry before dad appears and catches her." I walked over to him "I'm going with you." He grinned "Let's do this."

Once we were inside we stepped of the door way Naruto fell forward and I grabbed the back of his collar stopping him but chocking him till he stood up straight. "I need to find out why it picks these dumb things." Naruto said as he hit the wardrobe with his fist. I looked around to find a man laying upon the floor out cold with a book I saw more than often than most. I walked over to it and picked it up "Yeah, she was here." Naruto ran over to the door "The gates open." I grabbed the book and we turned to come face to face with a large group of guards "Hello gentlemen." Naruto said smiling before they charged at us "Humans." I sighed and just walked passed them and out the door as Naruto stayed behind and handled them.

Naruto ran up behind me "Okay my dad is closing in fast." Naruto ran to the edge of the stairs and jumped over the ledge landing on the ledge two levels down "In here." he called and I appeared beside him tossing someone over the ledge in the process before we took down the men crowded around a large door. Naruto smiled and puled his key out "Don't even think about it." I said as I waved my hand and it unlocked. We stepped in and all you heard was "Just jump!" followed by a small scream then a flash of pink.

We ran to the window to see Sakura and the little girl Naruto described sliding down a rope Naruto jumped out and morphed into his wolf form as I jumped onto the rope and began sliding down it on my feet and caught up to Naruto who was below. We were gaining on them and almost there when the rope was severed by an arrow. I jumped on to Naruto's back and that was when we felt it and Naruto jumped opening his mouth and closed it where the girls were. We landed with a jolt and Naruto turned and growled at the dust that was around us and we looked at the form within the settling dust.

"Sasuke come to my mouth." Naruto said so I jumped down and walked toward his long fox muzzle as The Yellow Flash, Naruto's father and current leader of the Uzumaki Coven, became visible and as he turned around Naruto opened his mouth letting who he caught fall into my arms. "Yuck Naruto! Why did you put me in your mouth?!" Sakura asked as she dripped and even I grimaced for a moment "Naruto why is it you helped this man keep her from her parents?" Naruto changed back and looked at his father seriously "I chose to help him because he is my best friend." I looked at him as he walked forward "I am doing what you always told me to do father and that is to pick the lesser of the two evils." The Yellow Flash looked at the child in his hands before holding her out to his son "I believe this belongs to you."

Naruto took her and she looked at The Yellow Flash "I am not an object sir." I shook my head "You looked for a friend?" I asked her and she smiled her innocent smile "I'm sorry you had to come get me." I shook my head and knelt and wiped the saliva off her face, neck arms and hands when she froze her eyes set behind me "Sakura!" I watched her open her mouth then close it before stepping into my arms "I lift her up and turn looking at the huntsmen "I believe we had a deal." Mebuki snarled "Never!" Swords in hand she charged and I lost grip of Sakura as dropped in front of me and held her arms open wide "Stop!" Mebuki halted and glared at me "What did you do to her! What witch craft is this?!" I looked at little Sakura as she stepped forward "He has done nothing to me," she sighed and looked at her mother "You made a deal with Sasuke."

Mebuki knelt before her only child cupping her face "He has to of cast some kind of magic upon you my little one. Vampires are bad, evil and cruel beasts and you know they can't feel any emotions." My fists clenched and I was going to step forward when Sakura hit her mom's hands away "No! They feel emotions just as you and I! I have talked, eaten, played and slept peacefully with them mother. I can sit for hours with Jugo and create clothes with Karin. I have joked and played games with Suigetsu and I have slept, read, pestered, attacked and even just sat with Sasuke in silence. They smile and laugh and even cry."

She stepped back further and grabbed my hand "If I wanted to return I could have. Naruto gave me an option that if I ever wanted to come home he'd return me and yet I chose to stay because these past few months were amazing and I feel like family." I looked at Naruto who nodded not even denying it. Her mom stood and looked at us "What spell have you cast!" she yelled ignoring her child.

I held Sakura's hand back and shook my head "I haven't." I looked at Naruto and gestured for him to come over and he did before saying goodbye to his dad "I do so hope you keep the end of your bargain for as you see Sakura is alive and returning with me." Mebuki yelled and charged at me when Kizashi stood in her way "My beloved you know Sakura will never forgive us if we break our vow to her." He cast a looked at us "We will have our daughter back someday."

"Who knows when that day will come. I hope you enjoy waiting for someday." and we vanished from there and back to the dining hall where the others sat when I looked at Sakura who had tears running down her face. I knelt and wiped the tears away "No need for tears." I said before looking at Naruto who held the little vampire "I guess we have a new addition to the group." Sakura gave a small laugh as she sniffled and nodded "You are an evil little girl. Now we have to wait longer to eat." this made everyone laugh as Karin knelt and tilted her head "Naruto slobbered on you didn't he?"

Sakura shook her head "He ate me!" everyone glared at him aside from me, Hinata and Sakura "She lies! I only caught her in my mouth! I swear!"

**A.N: Yeah...The story probably moves along weirdly for most, but that's because she's still aging and when I get her to the age I want I'll try and put in back on a solo path so as to avoid confusion...Which means mega time jump! X3 Sorry for those who are displeased by the story but I just write these so I can surpass writers block on my novel so just bare with my weird jumbled mind if you can. Bye!**


	6. Oh how time flies when you're having fun

**A.N: (0.0) Hi. . . . . .I like time jumps. . .On with this strange story.**

**September 19, 1811**

Dear Journal the 4th I have planned my attack perfectly and will strike soon. This time I will get him for sure...hopefully no else walks by or they'll end up like Naruto and Suigetsu did last week...Oh I know I mentioned at the beginning of the month but they still wont let me go back into the woods. I mean come on I'm a big girl I can hit an insect 100 ft away with my bow I'm sure I can fend off some animal that's loose in the woods...Oh got to go! He's coming!

Oh also I think Hinata likes Naruto but that girl is so stubborn it's like when I asked my parents where babies came from...I was ignored after they babbled about flustered...Oops bye!

**Sakura's POV**

I waited in silence as Sasuke neared where I was. my breath was halted and I had stalled my heart like they taught me and as soon as he was below me I dropped down "Off with your head!" he grabbed my arms and flipped me over and I fell on my back "Ow!" I complained as I lifted myself up on my forearms and pouted "This makes it the 2,550 times." Sasuke said to me as I lay upon the ground beneath the evil beast "I swore that once a day since you took me into captivity I'd try to kill you." He chuckled before helping me up the small huntsman in his eyes "Come, little one, it's dinner time." I made a face at him "I am not little anymore Sasuke." I walked ahead of him before placing my hand over my heart "I do however need more practice when I silence the beating."

He ruffled my hair "Go and put on a dress then come to eat." I frowned "What's wrong with my outfit?" he chuckled "It isn't like you are going out tonight so put on a dress." I threw my hands into the air 'Ugh!" and went to my room to change.

After dinner I went to my room and laid back on my soft bed and closed my eyes as a noise echoed through out the night sky and I shot up and ran to my window and pushed open the window my eyes scanning for the origin of the noise when it happened again and I watched as Suigetsu speed out the doors on the lower levels and toward the large barn that housed our horses. "Miku must be giving birth." Hinata said and I looked at her little form and I finally put what I've wanted to ask into words "Will you ever tell me why it is you still look that way?"

She looked up and smiled at the night sky the moon shining in her eyes "I told you once before." I sighed "I know but how can we break the spell?" she sat down on the ledge "If I knew that I'd have already done it." I crossed my arms on the ledge and rested my face against them before looking at her "I'm curious..." she looked at me "About what?" I grinned at her "Do you like Naruto?" she gasped and looked at me and her pale cheeks were as red as a rose "W-what! W-w-why would you ask that!?"

I giggled "Oh, I don't know maybe it was the stuttering, the inability to look him dead in the face and maintain eye contact or could it be the fainting when he gets to close..." she huffed at me "I-he-we...Ugh!" she jumped and changed into an owl flying off into the night I laughed "I'll take that as a yes!" I walked over to my bed and looked around the room as my eyes rested on the bookshelf filled with books and journals. I walked over to it and ran my hand over every one of them. My gifts from everyone. I grabbed the fairytale book that I hadn't read in years but each story was carved into my memory and I could recite it even now. I sat it back in place and turned to my wardrobe and opened it.

"A little late night scouting won't hurt any." I braided my hair and changed back into my hunting clothes: A black leather tunic over a tight red long sleeve shirt, Black hunting jeans and boots while my leather gloves and an arm guard went on last then I strapped on my waist quiver, that held only 12 arrows, and pulled my Longbow over my shoulder after securing my cape and I climbing out of my window and dropped into a large pile of hay. I stood and made my way out into the night.

**Suigetsu POV**

I looked at the colt beside his mother and I smiled "You're going to be a strong horse." I sighed and stood "I'll see you in a few my children." I walked outside of the barn before locking it up and making my way back to the house when I heard a the sound of a running horse I turned to see a black Clydesdale running toward me and upon it's back sat Sakura who was aiming behind her when she let go of the arrow it was then I saw the person fall to the floor and the Clydesdale slowed down and ran around me and Sakura sighed "Creep." she said before looking at me her pink hair was wind-blown, cheeks flushed, heart pounding and eyes shining in the moon light.

"What do you think you are doing out here this late?" I asked and she halted the large horse "I wasn't tired and went out for a spell then I came across this bad boy and bam! When I was trying to get it to let me pet it and he kept avoiding me some jerk tried attacking and he," she pointed to the horse "Reared up and then like knelt! I mean I didn't know a horse did that but I hopped on and he took off. I led him this way then I saw a group of people and shot two down before we weaved through the trees and I shot two more men then that person back there." she exhaled and looked at the horse "You act like Sasuke does when he doesn't want to talk to me then he does something nice."

I laughed "How about naming him Sasuke?" she looked at me shocked "I don't even know if I can keep him." the horse pushed her with its nose before running around us and slapping her with its long black tail hair and she glared a bit before laughing. I smirked and looked at the house "I can't wait to tell Sasuke about Sasuke the Second." she laughed "Sasuke's going to be angry."

* * *

**October 2, 1811**

**Normal POV**

"Where is that child? Sasuke asked as he walked out to the field where everyone was enjoying lunch and yet No pink haired teen "She's riding Sasuke again." Suigetsu said and everyone began to laugh at the joke and Sasuke glared at them when the galloping drew their attention and Sakura came into view before she slowed down and Sasuke the second trotted about.

"I don't understand why you named him after me." Sasuke said to Suigetsu who looked at the teen and horse "Look at how her and the horse communicate." They all looked at the duo and watched as she jumped down and the horse swatted her with its tail and she turned and had a stare down with the horse before it licked her and danced about then swatted her again before running away as she chased after it.

"I see what you mean." Naruto said everyone nodding in agreement "I don't see it." Sasuke denied as they all turned their attention back to lunch. As Sakura still chased Sasuke the second. The horse began making a commotion and they all turned their attention to the horse to see someone on the floor and then the horse reared up and a crunch echoed and everyone was over their as if they were beside them all along only Naruto took a couple of seconds to get there "They sure know how to beat around an agreement." Sasuke said as they looked down upon a very dead man.

Everyone watched the horse run off into the woods and we all followed after it and it took them a few minutes to find Sakura as she was draped over one of the kidnappers shoulders as they ran through the forest as she was kicking and cursing the group of men "Shut her up will you!" one yelled and they all bickered before they dropped down around the group.

"Did you not read the signs around my land?" Sasuke asked them before taking a step forward and they took a step back "I'm positive it said 'Beware all ye who enter here trespassers will be killed.' is that so hard to understand?" One yelled and knelt before Sakura slammed his face into her knee before the 2nd ran into the herd and she got on his back he carried her away from the soon to be very messy site.

Once they finished with the trespassers Karin looked to them all "I think we need to relocate." Karin said then Hinata tapped Karin's arm and she hand Karin kneel before whispering into her ear and Karin smiled "You are right." Hinata looked at Sakura as they came into view of the field where Sakura sat on the floor with the 2nd laying beside her "Annoying child." Sasuke said and the horse neighed as if agreeing with Sasuke and this made Sasuke look at the large horse before it laid its large head in Sakura's lap.

"Naruto take Hinata and select a place, Karin and-" Suigetsu held up his hand halting Sasuke's orders "I wont be going with you this time."

Everyone looked at Suigetsu shocked "I built a home here and I got my revenge. No one will chase me away or take something precious from me again." He looked to the barn. Karin hit him "He doesn't want to leave his horses." Sasuke looked at the horse Sakura was so fond of "We have to bring the 2nd but, if you wish to stay I will not stop you." He looked at Naruto "Hurry and go." Naruto lifted up Hinata and ran off with her making Sakura laugh at Hinata's reddening face before looking up with those large green eyes "Are we leaving Scotland?" Sasuke nodded "We are returning to the homeland."

"After 7 long years we're finally going back." she said looking into the Noon sky.

* * *

A snake slithered its way into the cell and over to the man chained and bound. His long black hair fell over his shoulder as his golden eyes opened and a sinister smile broke out on his face. "Finally my dear Sasuke is within my grasps." the man slowly stood up and the sound of chains falling away echoed through the cell before all the remained within were tattered clothes and empty cuffs.

In another part of Japan sat a woman who hadn't aged in many years but was older than many of the immortal. Her long blond hair tied back her many colorful kimonos hanging of her shoulders and a cup of Sake in her hand "Come in little fox and you perverted toad." she called out and stepping into the room as to face the strong woman as she drank back her shot and poured herself more "Hey Granny." Naruto said with a large grin plastered on his face. "You push it sometimes you little brat." this made her guests laugh "What do I owe the honor of a house visit from two sages?" Naruto looked at her seriously "I would like you to train someone."

She laughed "What creature is it I am to train?" "She's human." this silenced her laughter and she raised her brow at the fox boy "You expect me to teach a fragile human how to be strong like me, heal like me and all my secrets? That's impossible." Naruto knelt "She's not just a human. She's a Haruno." Tsunade rose up and knocked over the small table before her "You want me to train a Huntsman who's clan killed my brother and my fiancé?! Not in this life time!" Naruto dropped his head "She has lived with vampires since she was 7 and she is now 15. She willingly stayed with them of her own free will even when it was the very group that killed many of her kin it only a few months of living with them and she believes in your kind but she needed time to prove to her people that not all of your kind is bad. Just do me this one favor and I swear I will owe you forever."

She walked over to Naruto and lifted his face before prying into his mind and watching his memories from the time frame he listed. She let go and looked at him "Why does she attack the Uchiha?" he beamed that big infectious smile at her and broke into laughter. "At first it was because it was her duty to but after a little it became a game to see if she could really land a blow now I think she does it for fun." Tsunade turned from Naruto and looked at the other man with long white hair "Why are you here?" he looked at her and smiled "Making sure you don't kill my student. I know how you are Tsunade." she rolled her eyes and pulled a bottle of sake from mid air and took a swig before walking to a window.

Naruto slowly rose "Goodbye granny." she took another long swing "Bring her tomorrow and I will see what I can do." Naruto had a smile so big his happiness oozed off him "Quit smiling a leave before I change my mind." and once alone she rested against the window and drank more "She will need it if my suspicions are right."

**I swear sometimes...I want to just strangle someone but I have to settle with lying down listening to what ever my phone plays...The week isn't even over and I think my brother is the only person who hasn't complained to me about someone else and that's because he's not home a lot. I swear my family can always drive me to the edge of my sanity in less than 0.03 seconds. Sorry to yammer on when I have a story to write but they just...UGH! I hope you liked the chapter and the even more oddness I have written for you. I like Sasuke the 2nd also next chapter might be sections of journal entries between a 3 year time jump. **

**Night, Noon, Morning, Midnight and evening whatever time it is when you finished this chapter. Till next time.**


	7. A Growing blossom and the Scheming Snake

**Journal the 5th Entry #1 October 3, 1811**

Tsunade is Scary. She wants me to stay with her for the duration of my training all though it might save the others from leaving home for a week every month. Oh what am I going to do? I mean I come on! I don't know this lady and she looks at me like I'm beneath her...

.

.

I just found Naruto packing my things into bags! NO! NO! NO! They're letting me go?! Why!

.

.

Hey again for the third time today...They are at my door trying to open it but I tied the doors together. I don 't wish to go away from everyone I mean come on how long will I be without anybody? No! Sasuke broke the door down Abort mission Abor

**Journal the 5th Entry #28 October 31, 1811**

Training is still hard to get used to but I'm trying not to get Tsunade upset and pop off in English because she'll hit me and that hurts. She likes Sasuke the 2nd says he's a fine horse and I had to build where he stayed by hand, I bathe him once a day like always and feed him. He reminds me off Sasuke more and more now that I haven't seen him in almost a month. I miss everyone.

I did see Hinata and she says she almost found a way to break the spell on her. I asked her how and she turned red and changed the topic again, typical Hinata. Oh I made new clothes! But I'll save those for when I can visit the others. It's late and I still need to bathe so Night!

Journal the 5th Entry #176 March 28, 1812

No one came today and I trained all day till my body felt like it was on fire I hope everything is okay at the house...Is everyone eating properly? Have they managed without Karin and Suigetsu around? Have they visited them? All these stupid questions go round in my head and this one does the most...Do they miss me?

Oh Journal I wish I could have seen them again. I wish I had more to write about...maybe next time after the mission Tsunade wants to sent me on. Till then.

Oh and Happy 16th to me!

**Journal the 5th Entry #259 July 19, 1812**

Remember how I told you about 2 weeks ago that I found snakes in my room and killed them? I found another one and it bit me in my sleep and I woke up because of the sudden pain and when I scream and reached out to kill the little sucker it vanished on me as if melting into the darkness around me I told Tsunade and she cursed a name...Orochimaru I think it was...I wonder who that is...

I got to go on another mission and I went to Suna! I mean My parents didn't want me to go outside of the village but she let me travel ALONE! Yeah sure I ran in during a fight when I was only after herbs but I kicked some red heads butt! The lady Chiyo killed him in the end but it was all to get some important guy from his grasps. I don't know where the other one went though. The boy was handsome with his auburn hair that looked red in the light he wasn't talkative but I found that comforting even if he had eyes that reminded me of the ocean when it goes from green to blue and not eyes as black as night. I am actually happy they dragged me here.

Night!

P.S. I think I need to go see a doctor about this ache in my chest...I think the training is to much strain on me.

**Journal the 5th Entry #300 August 29,1812**

Hinata and Naruto came over! I mean that is pretty freaking awesome if you ask me. Hinata sat me down and we talked and talked for hours and then we sat around with Naruto as told me about his adventures around the world but never once did he mention Sasuke...When I asked him he shrugged saying that Sasuke has been taking care of business and hadn't been home leaving Hinata and him to entertain themselves so they've been traveling.

I really want to see Sasuke...I get a few days off soon...Maybe that's my chance to return home to the house I spent a night in and pester that beast like old times.

Enough scheming I need rest.

**Sakura's POV**

I closed the journal and rolled over to stare at the ceiling and I felt that ache again "I really need to find out why I hurt."

I got up and leaned against the window frame looking out at the field where Sasuke the 2nd rested and I smiled at him before pulling on slightly warmer clothes and my small weapon holster before scurrying out to the horse and laying down in the hay beside him letting it cover me up as I began petting his main and letting his breathing calm me and as I slowly opened my closed eyes I saw a figure in the shadows of a tree, I shot up and looked at him as he stepped into view and I felt my heavy heart lift.

"Sasuke?" I jumped up to my feet and as I was running to him Sasuke the 2nd ran between us neighing and blocking me from going to Sasuke "What is wrong with you?" The horse pushed me back with his nose before turning to face Sasuke before he dug up the earth, huffed and neighed as if trying to chase Sasuke away "Stupid horse." Sasuke said and walked closer to me as snakes slithered out from everywhere around us.

"Snakes!" I scream and backed up into the 2nd and looked at Sasuke "Why are there so many snakes?!" he chuckled and I frowned "Who are you?" He placed a hand over his heart "It's me Sasuke." I shook my head "No you're not Sasuke would have killed all of the snakes if you were him he vanished "Sakura get away from him!" Naruto yelled to me when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Dear child you are so gullible." I turned to see eyes of yellow. I ran away from him as he grabbed my hair and yanked me back into him before jumping up as Tsunade landed a kick where we once stood shattering the earth and he we landed a few feet away from her "How sweet Tsunade," he tightened his hand in my hair "I didn't know you cared for humans. A huntsman at that."

I yanked my head forward and he let me before yanking me back "So attached to a vampire who has been hiding from everyone." I watched as Hinata and Naruto came at me Tsunade in pursuit I felt like a rag doll. I didn't like that. I slammed my feet down and dropped to my knees yanking as hard as possible "Stupid Girl." he said and pulled but I grabbed a kunai and swung it back slamming it into his leg but he just yanked harder making me lose balance as he jumped and drug be along I grabbed the Kunai and twisted before ripping it out "Let go!"

I swung and in mere seconds I fell forward and arms lifted me up and I looked up to see Naruto as Hinata slammed into the man and he stumbled backwards and Tsunade slammed landed a punch dead into his abdomen and he scattered into thousands of snakes. Naruto had to turn around after awhile and returned to the others and sat me down "You okay?" I nodded before rubbing my head "My scalp could be in better shape but hey all I lost was my hair." I stopped and grabbed my hair that rested against my neck "My Hair!" I looked around and found the rest lying upon the ground "I...I...UGH! I want to kill him!" they all looked at me and rubbed my head.

"You look nice with short hair to." I frowned "But you cant do anything much with short hair!" Naruto laughed "Hinata manages." I frowned and turned my attention to Tsunade "Who was that?" she clenched her fist "Orochimaru." I glared "Is he?" she shook her head "It wasn't really him." I groaned "Come you'll sleep in my room." she drug me after her. I guess I have another adventure to tell my journal about.

* * *

**3 years later. . . . .**

**Hinata's POV**

I watched as Sakura walked along side Sasuke the 2nd as she was deep in thought but I would be too if I was separated from Naruto for 2 1/2 years and saw him again for only a day and I'd be sadder when he left and now a young woman of 19 stands alone trying to resolve emotions she couldn't understand fully." I at least knew I liked Naruto from that first moment I saw him but poor little Sakura who probably only ever read about love found herself falling ever so slowly for the very man who captured her and killed so many people she knew and loved.

I guess we can't choose who our heart falls for but she has a big problem since her red string doesn't connect to Sasuke's but instead a man in a land away. "What are you thinking so hard about? You'll give yourself wrinkles. Naruto said as he poked the center of my brow making be jump slightly and blush "Oh! Uh...I was..I felt bad for her...she.." Naruto smiled and sat beside me "I know. I feel bad for her as well and I wonder what she would do if she knew you could see the string of fate and upon touching it you can see the other end."

I looked up at the man beside me "It has it's down side. I can't see who I am bound to." he chuckled "That takes the fun out of it if the surprise is spoiled right?" I leaned on his arm "I wish I was my old self already." Naruto laughed and patted my head "Why this form has grown on me." I blushed "Haha." He smiled and we both looked at Sakura whose hair once shoulder length was almost back to it's original length.

"Do you think he'll visit again?" I asked Naruto and he sighed "He visits most nights after she falls asleep." he clenched his fist "Ever since he began to wage war against that damn Orochimaru he can't let her know what he truly looks like in the cursed form Orochimaru cast upon him many years before her birth and unlike with me I fear she wont see Sasuke anymore but a beast instead." I nodded "I have seen it for myself and I think she'd run away and that would shatter her heart more than this slow breaking she is enduring."

Sakura waved at us and hurried over smiling "I haven't heard you stutter in awhile." she said eyeing me I shook my head "How much longer till your training ends?" She thought and began petting Sasuke the 2nd's mane and nose "As of today I am done." yawned "We can all go home tonight!" I glanced at Naruto who looked at me and gave a nod "We were planning to wait a few days before going back..."

Sakura's smile fell and she looked confused "It's just a few days." she sat down "Fine...butyouhavetokissHinataorIleavetonightwitho utyou." she said so fast before jumping up and taking off on Sasuke the 2nd. "What?!" Naruto yelled after Sakura as I turned red beside him "She said nothing..."

**Sasuke's POV**

So many enemies have fallen on the land my home rest of from people sent by the Haruno clan or from Orochimaru. I tire with fighting since I have strained myself far to much that I often can't return from this cursed form I was given before my brother turned me.

I walked over to the window and looked up at the full moon shining in all it's glory before walking to my bed and laying down upon it letting sleep try and pull my restless mind into sleep like it has tried to for the past few years I rolled over and closed my eyes watching as the little girl I once took to hurt her parents aged in my memories from the little girl in the red dress grew up into a stubborn rebellious teen and then a strong young woman I have only seen with a blanket pulled over half her face.

All I can hear when I close my eyes to seek comfort in sleep is Naruto as he said to me before I left one night "She's not a little girl anymore Sasuke." Why does he have to remind me? I can see that perfectly fine and what does he expect me to do?! I can't give her the love she deserves. I didn't think that right now...Fuck...

I ran a hand down my face and groaned before settling with the silence and then I heard a floorboard creak within the house. I sat up knowing it wasn't Jugo who was currently in Scotland helping Suigetsu an Karin. I felt my shoulder burn and I clutched it for a moment before the foot steps became clearer and clearer. The person was running to my location. I stood and prepared myself for the attack to come. 3. 2. 1. 0!

**Orochimaru's POV**

I watched as the Saku jumped onto her large horse and ride out of the safety of the barrier Naruto put up after my first attempt of snatching the child and off into the night as she sped down the winding path leading to one place and one place only. I watched as she got closer and slowed the horse before halting him and getting off to continue on foot she held a large smile of the pretty little face. Oh how I couldn't wait to turn that smile into an expression of pure horror as she watched her dear love fade as the monster emerged.

I watched as she slowly stepped inside the snake I had watching her followed after her as I looked at Sasuke as he tossed and turned before getting up and I smirked and made the seal act up, she took step after step closer to the defensive Sasuke who kept holding his shoulder and then she ran in Sasuke froze and I watched as she tackled him to the floor. "How sweet." I sent one final push and the seal began to spread.

**A.N: HI! It is I and I have finished another page. Sorry if you feel it moves a little to fast but I can't help and make it fast paced although I don't think other that months will be the gap of time lapsed...Anyways hope you like it and Night it's almost 5 and I have work. I get paid! Yay! Night/Morning.**


	8. The Battle of the Beast and the Monster

**A.N: I sometimes forget to thank you but Thank you for reading, liking, following and reviewing my story. I enjoy the feed back and knowing how the chapter was for you. Have a great day and now onward with the story! =)**

Normal POV

Sakura tackled Sasuke to the floor laughing "I missed you!" Sasuke was shocked to see Sakura lying on top of him arms encircling his torso tightly before she sat up smiling at him "Sakura? What are," he paused as his mark pulsed "What are you doing here?" Those large green eyes taking in every inch of his being before he pushed her away from him and stood as her eyes landed on the odd flame marks covering his flawless skin changing in . "What's wrong?" She asked as she stood and walked toward him as he backed away from her "Leave!"

She stood in shock at the tone he used and couldn't understand why even as his skin changed, eyes became black, irises beaming red, canines elongated and hair lengthen as a black mark formed on his nose. Sasuke didn't want to hurt her if only it was someone other than her he could careless but she had no one to hide behind "Why aren't you leaving!" he yelled at her before leaning against a wall doing everything with all his will to stop the change that handed done this since he had first received it. She got this look on her face and she strode forward defying him again and he chuckled to himself as he looked at the stubborn huntsman before him "We should've punished you when you didn't listen to us."

Sakura looked seriously at Sasuke "Leave Sakura." she knelt with him as he slid down the wall before crying out and falling forward. Orochimaru watched happy that as he forced the transformation it hurt Sasuke, but what irritated him was the stubborn girl still holding Sasuke as he changed before her. He watched as she held him as he fought to keep the rest at bay he frowned and at this and snarled "Wretched child always fighting me on things." he appeared within the room making Sakura tense "How sweet Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at the man who he now knew was he reason for his current situation "Damn you Orochimaru."

Sasuke stood fueled by anger then grabbed Sakura and stuck her behind him. Sakura grabbed the small blade that rested on her hip, a part of her celebratory gift from Tsunade, and watched as Sasuke and Orochimaru moved faster than the normal human eye could follow but, She was no normal human. Unsheathing the blade forged by the eldest Uzumaki witch and warlock she watched as they threw blow for blow and asthey fought leaving wounds that faded but it was when she observed Orochimaru and Sasuke pull out blades likes her own. The only type of weapon that can wound and/or kill a vampire is that forged by magic.

She let them battle it out as she removed the cloak she wore, undid the hilt of the small blade and dropped the blade before she began to spin it as she waited for an opening, she would have to thank that lazy vampire hermit Naruto drug over often for teaching her strategy was key. Sasuke swung and burst lightning at Orochimaru giving her the opening she needed and she let the blade fly where she wanted it. It wrapped around his ankle and she didn't give him a chance to think as she yanked with all her strength and he came down to a knee but she didn't account for him grabbing the chain and yanking her forward in the process making only a sword and her quiver stood between her and the snake. Sasuke stopped the blade hat rested right over Sakura's heart as Orochimaru held her in front of him.

"Game over Sasuke."

Sakura's POV

I watched as Orochimaru stabbed Sasuke who stood before me "Now you wont be able to fight me when I take you back." he said over my shoulder and I glared before grabbing Sasuke's sword by the blade as he dropped it "You forgot I'm here." I said he chuckled as he grabbed my face making me look at him over my own shoulder "What could you do to me when I'm behind you an-" he shut up as the blade bit into his abdomen passing all the way through him I shoved back and slammed us both against the wall "Don't underestimate a huntsman you monster!" I twisted the blade and we both scream before he shoved me away and began to run when the chain around his ankle was yanked again sending him to the floor.

I looked up to see Sasuke who had large hand shaped wings sprouting out of his back and he was surrounded by a large skeletal structure "Don't move." he said never looking at me as he went to where Orochimaru was stuck before he opened his mouth and a large grotesque snake form shot out and they both dashed into the woods leaving me in the wrecked room before I yanked the sword from my flesh before it closed and I looked at it making sure every part inside and out was back in it's original place. I stood and walked over to Orochimaru's body that was left behind and it was gross as I untangled my chain and once it was back inside the hilt I returned the small blade back in the sheath on my hip.

I laughed for a second then grabbed my cloak and rested against the wall when Sasuke the 2nd came around and nuzzled me "I got my vengeance for my hair." I tied on my cloak and pulled my hood up before I hopped on his back and rode off after Sasuke.

I rode after the trail they left of broken bark and disheveled earth. When I finally came to a clearing it was as if the world had met hell from the scorched earth to the thunder filled sky as two forms were in the center. A beast and a monster locked in battle. It was new to me was I watched them in these forms far from the human form most are seen in "Maybe this is what the elders saw." Sasuke the 2nd reared up and galloped forward before turning and facing the woods "What's wrong?" I asked and then I felt it. Hundreds of heartbeats.

"Charge!" two voices yelled then I saw a flash of blonde and dull pink hair shoot passed me and then hordes of my family shot passed me charging toward the battle and my heart dropped "Sasuke! Sasu we need to get to Sasuke now!" we turned and he galloped faster and faster passed the charging horde of huntsmen. I caught up to my parents, pulled out my bow and rode further before jumping off and I fired a warning shot "Halt!" I yelled and they slowed "I suggest you move before the wrath of the Haruno is unleashed upon you!" I laughed "I couldn't have said it better myself!" I aimed again "Now back off before I hurt you and I don't want that." they readied their weapons I shook my head "Why do you protect the beasts?!" one of my brethren asked as they stood behind my parents "If any of you step beyond that arrow I swear upon my life I will hurt you."

Behind me the earth quaked so when I turned to look I watched one of the end people run toward them and I shot him down he clutched his hip and cried in pain. "I am not afraid to wound any of you." I said and then my parents attacked me. I tried to keep them all at bay as they swarmed me and passed me while my parents continued their tag team but, no one knew better then me how it worked. Mom came in with her blade aimed at the lower abdomen while dad came from behind two blades aimed at the legs and neck. I grabbed mom's wrist and spun her around throwing her to dad who dropped his blades to grab her.

"Stay." I said before calling for the 2nd as I ran after everyone who were closing in on the two to consumed in their battle mind the little annoyances. I jumped onto his back and pulled my bow free aiming at them I hit one in the knee and as he fell the others fell on him "Faster Sasu!" I called as I sat down and tapped his side with my heels and he sped up. Once more the ground vibrated as lightening struck the large snake and he collapsed to the floor unmoving I leaned into Sasu and just as Sasuke dropped to the floor and my family got there I had Sasu rear up at them as I circled Sasuke who knelt as he was breathing heavily.

"Stay away before I am forced to kill one of you." I stated and stood my ground between them as I jumped down from Sasu and he kept stomping his large hooves and doing his best to intimidate them. I backed up to Sasuke who was within a massive purple filled mass that moved it's arms to surround him "Sasuke, it's just me." I said holding up my arms as those red orbs stared back at me defensively "It's me." I said as I kneeled and removed my hood letting my pink hair pool around me. I heard movement and turned my sword on my back drawn and pointed at my parents who stood at the other end.

"I said stay." they looked at me as if looking at a ghost "It's really you." mom said tears pooling in her eyes as she walked forward to hug me I gave her a hard look "Who else would it be." she stopped dropping her arms "We thought you had been killed." I raised my brow "Who told you that?" Dad rubbed mom's arm and wiped his eyes "A man who came to the village, he was a traveling doctor." I lowered my blade some but still kept them at a distance "I need you guys to stay back while I deal with Sasuke." Dad smiled "Going to kill the beast at last." I shook my head and lowered my sword completely as I turned and the form that was solid under my hand soon enveloped me as I walked over to Sasuke and stabbed the blade into the ground.

"I can't feel the snakes life force you did it!" I smiled then reached toward him "Let me see." he leaned away from me I frowned and knelt "I'm the defiant one not you." I crawled closer and he scooted further away "That's it" I jumped and tackled him down before looking at the open wound that weren't healing I rested my hands above it and green light illuminated around my hands and his wound "Why aren't you afraid?" he asked and that made me smile as I fought to get the damn wound to seal faster "I could never be afraid of you." he looked at me those red eyes that could draw you into them "I am a monster. A beast in human form," he grabbed my wrists "Look at me Sakura! I mean really look at me cause this is who I am." I looked at him from head to toe as I healed his final wound.

"I see a man willing to avenge his sister, a man who kidnapped a child to show her parents the pain he had suffered, Someone who isn't the world's greatest communicator even if he is the most beautiful thing to ever created." I let him stand up as the purple form faded away and I looked at my parents "A man who taught me their is so much more to anyone or anything then we see or are told." I looked at him and sighed "A man I will give my life for." Sasuke froze "He's a M-" I pulled my blade from the ground "Don't insult him."

I whistled to Sasu who ran over to me and around us "You are a Haruno! How can you protect that thing?!" My father shouted "I am a Haruno but," I grabbed Sasuke's hand "No matter what I will protect him and his kind who aren't monsters. I know better than any of you what the vampire culture is like because I have met bad vampires and I have lived with good vampires." I looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him "I may not know what romantic love is aside from fairy tales but, like I love you, I also love the other I have met and that also means Sasuke the vampire who killed my kin and Sasuke the man I will protect to my last breath!" "Then this is your last breath!" I turned to see Sasuke pulling me into him and then the it was as if the world froze as I watched black hair and blood fall before me "SASUKE!"

**A.N: I took a break this weekend and that means one day off from typing before getting to work on the rest of this chapter. I Know doing that to Sasuke was mean but, I love drama. I'm off to prepare the next chapter for you all. Night, morning, noon and evening to you all.**


	9. Farewell Sasu

**A.N: Sorry for confusing you MM9223 but where's the fun if I ruin it!? Also your end assumption made me giggle why would either hurt her =3 Any how I enjoyed writing chap. 8 and I'm glad to see those of you who would like to see the end of this story but as they say the end is only the beginning...I watch to much Ever After High...On with the Story!**

Sasuke's POV

I heard the thump as the body hit the floor and I could smell the blood and using Susanoo I sliced off the neck of the Snake watching as it twitched and the blade in it's mouth clinked to the floor and I felt my wings change and watched my skin return to it's pale complexion and my hair return to it's original length and color. I looked at Sakura whose tears ran down my chest as her nails bit into my skin while I held her face against my shoulder. The sight hurt as the cries echoed through the night sky around the huntsmen and me.

I looked over at the horse who bore my name as it cried out in pain and I felt the shaking Sakura slip out of my arms and over to him. "Sasu, Shhhhhh, I'm here." she knelt and with shaky hands rested her hand on the wound "I'll make you better I promise." I watched as the same healing light lit up and she got to work before her crying got worse and she began sobbing against the large black horses chest that slowly raised up and down "I'm trying! Why wont you heal!" she shouted and then the light grew bigger "Sakura...Orochimaru used a venom that's fast acting...You can't -" I tried explaining but she cut me off "No! I can do it! I can...I...I have too."

I ignored the humans behind me as I walked over to her placing my hands on hers "Sakura," she didn't look at me "Sasuke the 2nd...he's gone." she didn't stop even though the horse had long quieted and heart had stopped. It took a few minutes but then she laid against him and just silently sobbed. I'm no good at consoling people, never have been but for Sakura I would try. "You know, they say loyal animals will do anything to protect their owners and he would rather you live, laugh and smile like you do everyday."

She still cried and for awhile it seemed like she woudn't stop before she sat up and meet my eyes "Why did he have to save me?" I looked into those large tear filled green eyes and wiped the ones falling down her flushed cheeks "Because I would've and I did." she ran her hand along his mane "He was there for me when you and the others couldn't be...He was my best friend...He reminded me of you so much and now he did exactly as you did and he ran in the way." I nodded.

I watched her eyes shift and look beyond me at her family and the emotions shifted from sorrow to anger "Why did you have to be here!" she stood up and walked toward them I grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged it off "It's all your fault! If you hadn't been here I wouldn't have brought me and him into the danger zone!" I watched as she lashed out at them in accusatory anger "I wish you'd leave us alone!" she yelled as she balled her fists "Sakura it was only a horse." someone said as they stepped out hands up to show he meant no harm to her but if she lashed out and struck he'd be able to protect himself.

She moved so fast it was almost inhuman as she held him to the floor his face in the dirt as she twisted his arm behind him "You wont miss this then right Uncle? It's just an arm." she twisted harder and he cried out. I pulled her off him and tossed her onto my shoulder as she kept kicking and screaming before kneeling down and picking up her sword and resting a hand on the 2nd "I hate you! I Hate all of you!" I took us all far away from them and she kept screaming before I dropped her onto her feet and looked into her eyes "Sleep." and like that she fell limply against me.

I left the 2nd in the field beside the simple house as I took her inside and laid her down on one of the beds. I removed all her weapons and sat them against the wall then untying the cloak I tossed it aside. "Sleep well." I stood and exited the house to begin digging a large hole.

**Naruto's POV**

I looked at the empty room that once held Sakura and frowned before heading over to Tsunade who sat by her window looking out with a smile on her face and sake in her hand. "Hey have you seen Sakura?" she looked at me and drank her drink before nodding and pouring more "I saw her." I sighed and my cheeks heated slightly as I remember what I did less than 20 minutes ago "What's with the flushed cheeks little Naru?" she asked and I jumped slightly and couldn't seem to form words before groaning and crossing my arms "I don't know what you're talking about granny." she gave a hearty laugh and gave me that look that said it all.

"Okay! I kissed her...but she wasn't supposed to grow up!" I said as I leaned against the wall "Congrats on breaking the curse." she raised her full cup and drank it "You mean...I broke Hinata's curse...because I kissed her!" Tsunade smirked "Yep little Naru. It may sound like a fairytale but true loves kiss can break just about every curse." Tsunade smiled but not at me I turned to see Hinata adorned in long elegant kimono, her once short hair now reached down the full length of her arms and pooled over her shoulders and again I couldn't help but stare at the beauty that stood before me not as a child but as a woman. The very sight left me breathless.

She blushed and diverted her eyes "I..I came t-to talk to T-tsunade..." I turned red and averted my eyes and laughed some "H-hi Hinata." she slowly walked in "I assume you felt her leave to." Tsunade shook her head "No, I watched her leave about an hour ago." Hinata sighed looking at me then turned red before clearing her throat "Sakura left." I stopped and looked at the both of them before running outside and to Sasu's stall which was empty and void of life. I groaned and clenched my fists "YOU BRAT!" Tsunade placed her hand on my shoulder "Don't blame her when you're the gullible one."

I gave her a glare before sighing and looking at Hinata whose eyes rested on her hands as she fidgeted "I am so sorry." I apologized when Tsunade slapped the back of my head and vanished leaving us alone. Hinata was very red "I-I'm not..." I turned red and we both stood there fidgeting making and breaking eye contact before I cleared my throat and again looked at her and she truly was the most breathtaking being upon this earth. She slowly met my eyes and that cute blush settle upon only her flawless cheeks.

"Hey...Hinata," I rubbed the back of my head "I-" thunder roared violently and the earth shook as off in the distance "What in the world!" I looked at Hinata who's eyes were trained in the distance "Sasuke." Tsunade appeared beside me "and Orochimaru."

"If Sakura left then she went to Sasuke. Oh god If Sakura is with Sasuke then she's in grave danger!" I was about to shift when Tsunade hit me again "You think I'd have a pupil who'd die so easily? Ha You have a lot to learn little Naru." She grabbed my arm and the world warped and I stumbled and we looked at the house Sasuke was staying in and his room was torn apart and we all looked at the wall stained with blood "That's Sakura's blood and Orochimaru's." Tsunade said before her eyes trailed about "This is where they fought first and from the looks of it," Tsunade looked at the ground behind them "They got his true form out, but Sasuke was in that form."

My eyes trailed to the woods behind us and then the sky flooded and Lightening shot down and shook the ground that even Tsunade stumbled. "Wait here." I shifted form and trailed through the woods when I smelt a scent all to familiar I looked ahead every rested the scent of the Haruno clan "This is bad." I turned back and changed before them "The Haruno clan is out there I just know it." I heard them both try and cover a laugh "What's so funny?" Hinata couldn't even manage to open her mouth with out giggles escaping and Tsunade gestured at my face "Damn it Kurama." I reached up and touched my brow line "A UNIBROW! Why do you do this to me!" I waved the fur away and suddenly Sakura's voice filled the air as she scream. "SASUKE!" it felt like we forgot how to use our powers as we ran into the woods hurrying to her as she began to cry.

We reached the edge and Tsunade stopped us "Follow me" she said as she ran around the length of the woods around them area I know we could all here her as she sobbed against Sasuke the 2nd but what really caught my eyes was Sasuke's form. "Is that what his full form looks like?" I asked and Tsunade halted us "They killed that damn snake and it removed the curse," We watched Sasuke try to comfort her "We all have a form unique to us." then you could feel the shift in air as she began yelling at her parents I stepped forward when Hinata grabbed my shoulder.

I looked at her and she shook her head "I have to stop her." Tsunade pulled me back by my robes "No. Let's see how Sasuke handles this." Sakura attacked her unlce and began hurting him "please let me stop her!" Tsunade refused to move her hand that held me down "See he did something." She said and I looked to them and Sakura was over his shoulder yelling then they were gone leaving her words to echo and sink in. I watched Mebuki fall to her knees and cry. "Give me a second." in a flash Tsunade vanished a few yells passed and then Orochimaru's head appeared beside us as Tsunade held a few arrows "Let's swing by my place and use your key to get to them. I enjoy watching you fall from wardrobes." she said and I made a face at her "Who knows what I'll fall from this time."

* * *

"Why does he have a wardrobe here and why is it full of weapons!" I griped to them as I my skin healed "Be quiet dope," we all looked at Sasuke who was back to normal "Sakura is asleep." I raised my brow at him "What's with the dirt?" I asked and he looked down at his clothes before patting them down "I was digging a hole." I was about to ask why when I remembered the 2nd and fallen. "How?" Sasuke explained to us what had happened and I know we all underestimated that headstrong adult asleep.

"What are your plans from here on out?" I asked him as the girls went to check on Sakura "I'm not sure but when did you kiss Hinata?" I about fell over at that part "WHAT!" he gave a chuckle "You broke her curse." I open and closed my mouth a few time trying to speak "How do you know it was me who broke it?" he shrugged "Because I told her how to break it and it's obvious she likes you a lot." I glared at him for a moment before sighing "What am I going to do! She's so beautiful and I enjoy her company but my parents would never approve."

He playfully elbowed me "Elope." he stood and looked at me "Like Tsunade's grandparents did." I sat there for a moment before standing and elbowing him back "Didn't know you were so helpful in the love field especially when you can't admit you like lit- OW!" I held my arm as Sasuke walked outside "You now I'm right." he ignored me and walked over to the recently refilled hole "It's missing something." I said before snapping my fingers and watching as a small cement block rose up upon it said Sasuke the 2nd running forever in our hearts and galloping in the wind."

"Why would you put that?" I shrugged "I liked it and I think it's nice to have anyone who sees it to know who he was." I looked at Sasuke who seemed tired and slightly pale "Have you fed?" He looked at me and I knew the answer. "Don't worry I'm not dumb enough to fed on her." he said as he looked back to see the girls closing the sliding doors to the room Sakura was in. "What if she let you?" he looked at me almost frightened I'd asked him that "DO me a favor and never ask that again and get Karin to help you seal off these grounds in case any travelers stumble upon my small hill top home." I sighed "Fine. I'm on it." I looked at them and Hinata grabbed my hand making us travel to Scotland.

.

.

.

.

December 2 years later

Sakura had awoke that day and just sat for awhile before curling up beside Sasuke who had at beside her. I would visit them when Hinata visited family since I followed Sasuke's advice and after a month or so asked if she'd be mine for as long as our eternity could withstand. My parents don't know and neither do hers. Sakura continued to help protecting the innocent vampires from not only her clans men but other huntsmen as well. She was only sad when she placed a flower on the 2nd's grave and often she asked how everyone was and if they were eating properly we even began joking around by calling her mom now and then.

I went to visit today and bring her everyone's gifts since the barrier wouldn't allow any one near the house other than me him and Sakura. I was getting ready to leave when I looked at Sakura laughing and Sasuke covered in snow. I watch my best friend playing around and he had a genuine smile on his face as they played and as she laid in the snow beneath him laughing before she smiled and sat up "I want to travel again!" I walked over to the door way and Sasuke looked at her "Where would we go?" she looked at me those green eyes sparkling "Hinata mentioned a few places." I smiled "So you plan to visit more of the world?" she nodded and looked at Sasuke happily.

I'm happy for him even if he still can't accept he is in love with the young woman who grows older and more beautiful everyday. "Best of travels to you." and I finally left and was soon waling out of his door and into my own. "How is she?" Hinata asked as she brushed her hair I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head "hey plan to go see the world." Hinata froze and looked at me in the mirror "I hope he's ready." Hinata said and I raised my brow silently asking why?

"A human heart is easy to manipulate and she will run across her fated one on their journey but, if she finishes the journey with Sasuke will be uncertain." I sat my chin on her shoulder before kissing it and smiling "Sakura's a big girl but she's headstrong and even when she witnessed the monster inside Sasuke she stayed why would meeting her soul mate change that? I found my happily ever after with you so why can't they find their happily ever after?" she leaned against me "You're right. I just can't help but ponder what will happen if she does choose Sasuke..."

I gave her a squeeze and then a kiss on those ever soft lips "Everything will turn out okay in the end."

* * *

Normal POV

In a land once graced by our huntsman and vampire family stood a young man whose blond hair and green eyes shined in the moon light as he played his violin on the balcony attached to his room. The melody hauntingly floated down on the ears of the people in the courtyard below for his father's party. "You know you're supposed to be down there mingling not up here playing music again." He looked at his older brother who had dirty blond hair and eyes darker than his own. "I don't desire to be below and let father try and find me a fiancé." His brother laughed and sat on the ledge beside him "He thinks you need a real person to take your mind off that imaginary friend you created."

The boy sat his violin down and sat on the ledge before looking up at the night sky "She isn't my imaginary friend Johnathan. I met her once when I was staying with Aunt Vivian and her hair was pink I didn't imagine it brother." Johnathan looked at his brother and sighed "My dear wife always said she believed you because of her Aunt, who owned the dress shop, told her stories of a girl with pink hair who once came in and he care taker appeared and bought her a dress then randomly picked dresses from there often but when she asked her again in January She thought Jane had gone mad."

"Come on just join us then you can come back in here and drink till you can see 'her' again." Johnathan got down and walked to the door "You're an arse John." he laughed and left him there he looked down at the crowd and a dress the color of blood caught his eye but as she turned her saw Jane and then his brother who waved at him so he jumped down and landed with a small bounce before walking over to him "I give it 30 minutes." he said before his father rose his glass up in their direction.

"So good of you to finally join us William."

**A.N: I finished yet another Chapter 0.0 I did just a tiny jump I needed to but yeah Thanks for sticking with my story for so long and enduring the obstacles I love sticking in the way because the snake is finally dead. Although I respect Orochimaru he makes a perfect villain. I'm off for now I hope you liked it! Bye**


	10. New places, Old places and an Invitation

**A.N: XD nice description of 'Rochi MM9223 and I randomly need to say this. . .I finally sat down to watch the breakfast club. . . .yet because of Naruto fan art all I saw was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Lee in detention. This fandom is still tainting my perception of reality. Okay on with this tale.**

**Saskue's letter Year 1817**

Each land held new wonder for her and every night was the perfect night. She was seemed to find a way to pull me into her silly little games in each place we visited. She made friends every where and I can be honest I didn't mind I enjoyed seeing her smile and every time someone asked why she wore a lock of horse hair in her own strangely colored hair and she told them the truth every time.

I guess you can say traveling with her alone is new for me if it wasn't you with me dobe I was alone.

She seems to enjoy the little things and she can't seem to stay in her own bed most nights after telling me to stop complaining and just sleep like the 2nd did. . .This girl I swear she's intentionally pushing it.

We are headed to the docks soon because she wants to take a ship back to England. I hope she get's sea sick.

How are things back home?

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked up from the letter before wrapping it up and snapping it away to Naruto as I walked over to the bed Sakura slept on as the midnight moon light greedily covered her skin illuminating it. Her pink hair was tousled about resting gently on her skin and around her face as her eyelids fluttered from the dream she was having and a small silly smile played on her lips. "What is it you see?" I asked as I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her mind landing right in the middle of her dream as Sasuke the 2nd ran passed her dream self and the made up me as she was laughing and we threw snow balls back and forth.

I walked around the illusions and watched as they repeated things we have done in the past from the snow ball fights to the sparring. It was like her dreams recorded every interaction we ever had and around me echoed thoughts '. . .I made up for the days I missed on attacking Sasuke, but don't tell him I do it because it's fun and not because I'm serious...He can never know that. EVER. . .' I raise my brow and then books fell into the snow with open pages flying around her as she laughed and played as if unaware of them.

'I think Hinata likes Naruto but that girl is so stubborn it's like when I asked my parents where babies came from...I was ignored after they babbled about flustered...' I looked around and I showed an almost see solid little Sakura her mouth moved as if reading but no words escaped I looked over at Sakura and jolted out of her dream my face felt warm and I will be honest I haven't been this warm since I was alive. I looked at her as our noses barely touched "You're really trying my self control."

She shot up and finally she landed a blow on me "Ow!" she whined as I held my forehead and kind of just sat there happy I didn't have a beating heart because I'm positive it'd be audible right about now. I watched her cupping her forehead before she plopped back down and looked at me "What the heck were you doing?" I had to look away while I though about what to say "You had a dumb look on your face so I took a peek into you mind a-" she threw a pillow at me "What did you see!?" way to go why didn't you lie?

I looked at her and she was so red it reminded me of a tomato that made me feel the grin break out on my face before I stood and went to the window and leaned against it. "You're dream is very sweet but that is very dangerous." she turned even redder "I swear you jerk!" another pillow flew at me and I caught it hitting her back with it "How would you know it's dangerous?" she asked sitting back up and I looked at her in the night gown she wore my eyes trailing over every crease, wrinkle and design up to her thin perfect neck and after a heartbeat I looked into her eyes.

"Because anything with me in dangerous." she smiled and began to laugh "Sasuke the dangerous cook is true, but to me nothing else about you is dangerous." she truly was remarkable when it came to believing in me "Sleep." I said before her body collapsed back onto the pillow below her and her ever tousled hair fanned out around her "You can't dream of something I can't do to you because I don't trust myself." I crawled into the bed just to lay there listening to her heart beat as it always manages to calm me.

"Night." I said as she instinctively curled into me and I kissed the top of her head before resting my chin against the top of her head and closed my eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

"Let's never take a ship again!" she said as we stood on the solid ground again cupping her mouth and stomach "I told you we could travel like we have been." I grabbed his cloak and glared at him from the corner of my eye "Then why did you let us stay on the ship after I told you I was sick?" he smirked "To teach you I'm always right." I stood and patted off my clothing "Hahaha hilarious Sasuke but not always." he went to open his mouth and I shook my head "Let's not argue this all over again." I began walking and the nausea soon subsided but the irritation of everyone eyeing me was never going to subside either because I had abnormal hair or due to my abnormal dressing style.

I looked at Sasuke and tried not to laugh at his irritated look as girls every where talked about him. I pulled him along and after we were further into the town I saw a cute shop that smelt amazing "Come on." I ran inside and looked at all the foods on display "What can I- Oh my what a strange wig color." I looked up at the elder lady with her hair tied up in a bun atop her head "What's a wig?" I asked her and she tilted her head "It's what you're wearing my dear child." I tugged at my hair "This is natural madam." her jaw dropped "Oh my, How is that possible?"

I giggled "Genetics." I looked at the foods again and couldn't decide "Hey Sasuke pick something for me." he looked at me then the foods "I was never one for sweets so I wouldn't know." I sighed before turning to the lady "Surprise me." she looked at me oddly before nodding and reaching inside pulling out a few items "Take your pick dearie." I smile "I'll take them all." I poked Sasuke and smiled before he sighed and paid her.

I couldn't stop smiling as we left and walked all over before I paused and looked at a horse "I miss him still." I mumbled and touched the braided in horse hair. When Sasuke grabbed me by my collar and drug me away from the horses and into another shop that was large and extravagant "Hey let me go." I said to him when he did he pulled my hood on over my eyes and I fixed my hood I almost dropped my food as I looked at the dresses everywhere. "Pick some." I looked at him to the dresses then back and forth before he ventured off on me.

I sighed and began walking around to take in the gowns when I froze in place and stared at the gown I saw all those years ago "What are the odds." I said as I walked all the way around it taking in the frame and once more each stitch was the same. I reached forward and touched it tears brimming I my eyes of pure happiness "Excuse me sir but this store doesn't seem likely to have anything in your price range." I turned and looked at the young lady whom spoke and she gasped "Pink." I slowly nodded and shook the hood down then pointed to her hair "Auburn**" **she laughed embarrassed for a moment "I'm sorry madam but may I ask what your name is?" I held my hand out "I'm Sakura and you?" she took my hand and curtsied I paused because I was expecting a hand shake.

"I am Jane and you look like someone my aunt knew I mean this seems so surreal everyone thought I was crazy when I told them about the pink haired girl my aunt always talked about." I looked at the dress "Is that where this dress came from?" she nodded "My aunt passed away sometime ago and I took over her shop and after I married we remodeled the place making it bigger and more eye catching." I was surprised by what she said "She was a kind woman." I turned and looked at the lovely dress again "This dress was the one that drew me into her shop but that was when I snuck into my friend William's room trying to escape my house."

She looked at the dress along with me before glancing at me "What did William look like?" I raised my brow 'strange girl' "Um he had blond hair and eyes of green." she smiled "I know we barely know each other but, I'll give this to you for free if you go to a party with me in two days." I looked at Jane and raised my brow "A free dress I've always wanted intrade for one night of my time. . ." I held my hand out "You got your self a deal!" I couldn't help but dance about before eating a sweet I was given and I kept browsing while she had that one prepared.

I picked 3 others a sapphire, an emerald and a white one. When they were all boxed I looked at her "how are you paying for these?" I looked at her and gave a sheepish grin "Sasuke." he came in dressed in the tux he wore the last time we were here and he was indeed handsome. "Took you longer than last time." he looked at Jane "How much?" oh she rang it up and then he stopped "You rang only 3 but there are 4 boxes." she nodded "I get that one free but I'm also attending a party in two day in order to keep it." he looked at me but still paid.

As I waved bye to Jane and she smiled I could feel her watching us as we ventured off again. "A party?" Sasuke asked and I nodded "She is the niece of the lady who first sold us a dress last tie we lived in this town." he kept his eyes forward "Hn" and soon led us off to find a place to sleep.

**Jane's POV**

I watched them leave before closing the shop and hurrying to the office where Auntie hung her drawings. I waked straight over to the framed picture right over the desk and held examined it once again. My knees grew weak and I fell onto them my breath seemed to all but escape from my lungs "I knew it. . ." the image of that very man as if he hadn't aged a day in 13 years but the child beside him had aged indeed "What is he?" I felt mystified by this I mean how can he not age and why did everyone forget about Sakura after the middle of December all those years ago?

I jumped when my husband that enter the office "My love are you okay?" he looked at me in worry "I met them today. . . ." he looked at the picture in my hands before touching my forehead "You don't have a fever." I slapped his hand and stood "This is Sakura and I am bringing her to the party." my beloved Johnathan took the drawing and examined it before looking at me "How would you know it was her?" I looked at him "She remembered my aunt and this man was with her." he handed me the picture "Shall I tell my brother you're bringing his imaginary friend to the party?" I swatted his shoulder "Don't be mean to Will, but no I want to surprise him."

I sat the photo down "Come I'll make us something."

**Sasuke's POV**

"Are you seriously going to that party?" I asked her as she was in the bathroom making all kinds of noise "Of course Sasuke I want this dress and one night at a party wont hurt me." I looked at the dress on the bed "I can always pay for it." she poked her head out "You don't understand." I watched her walk out and over to me all her hair swept over her right shoulder "I need you help." she turned around and pointed to the back "Why?" she didn't speak "Just tie me into this corset before it falls off me." I couldn't reply to that and instead tied it making sure it was nice and secure "Is it supposed to be so tight?" she asked as a hand rested on her chest.

"It could be tighter. I hand hear you breath without gasping." she glared at me "Thank you for the help." she walked to the dress and pulled it up before sliding into it and turning her back to me again and I did the back up looking at the pale skin of her exposed shoulders and then my eyes went to her neck I shook my head and stepped back "You know you aren't supposed to wear pants." she turned and face me completely "I don't care I need them to feel comfortable." I smiled and looked at her "I can pay fo-" I dodged a pillow she threw before she returned to the bathroom.

.

.

.

After awhile longer and the sun began to set the door reopened and I stood drinking in the sight. Her hair was twisted back on one side as the rest pooled over her shoulder in waves of curls, lips tinted with a light pink and her lashes seemed thicker and even longer making her eyes pop and it was odd to know my unbeating heart felt lodged in my throat. She exhaled "How is it?" I had to wait to answer as I cleared my throat looking away "You look. . .nice." mental slap she giggled and walked forward before slipping into her shoes "I need to get going."

I opened the door "Let's be off then." she looked at me started by the tux "I thought you were staying here." I smirked "You need someone to keep an eye on you." she smiled and as she passed me she tugged my tie before I grabbed her nice cloak and leading us back to the dress shop where a carriage awaited us.

Looking down at her I stopped her for a moment to snap and nod making her tilt her head then reach up and touch the two dangling diamond earrings in both her ears "My ears aren't even pierced." she said and I shrugged "They are now." I held out my arm "Come." she shook her head before taking my arm and following me once again. I wonder why she wanted Sakura to come tonight anyways. . .

**A.N: Here you have it the next chapter and yeah I wanted Sasuke to send letters to Naruto and I'm sorry if Sasuke isn't all brooding and emo but he's developed differently in this tale antisocial and protective yes secretly jealous absolutely, but Emo? No. Sulking? Once in awhile and happy? Only recently. It's like painting canvas and a new part is colored along the way I hope you guys aren't bothered by this version of Sasuke but I never saw Sasuke as emo maybe emotionally unstable once and a while but that's how I have seen him. It's late here so Night. Also Morning, evening, and afternoon to my beloved readers whatever time of day you are in. Bye. =3**


	11. A Reunion and the Midnight Disappearance

**A.N: Aw! I want to hug you 16craftytigers. Let me get on with this story and I'll chatter afterwards. . .**

**William's POV**

"I'm not going down there." I said to my brother as I repositioned my violin and closed my eyes as I began to play once more another song I made and each note carried apart of me in each high and low "I expect you to come and say hello to Jane when she arrives." I ignored him and continued playing under the glow of the fading sun light. "Sakura will be there." he added and the screech echoed around the courtyard and in my room and I shot my brother a glare "I suggest you leave before I'm an only child." He shrugged but left and I returned to my music letting the time flow away like the notes that came and went as I played drowning out the sound of the people below.

I felt the calm icy chill of night time settle around me and felt how my fingers felt numb from the air caressing my skin. I let my eyes slowly open as I watched the crescent moon come into sight as the lone cloud in the sky blew along. I felt like I was being watched so I looked in the direction it was coming from and I saw Jane waving me over. I looked for John and he was talking to a man and a girl who I couldn't see beyond the man who was eerily familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked to Jane who was now almost under my balcony "I want you to meet my friend, come." she waved me down making me groan before I set my violin aside and jumped down.

"Can't you ever get down normally?" she asked and I looked at her as we continued toward my brother "Must you once again try playing matchmaker?" she smiled "And here I thought you'd be grateful I found her." I looked up as we stopped and realized there was a crowd surrounding my brother and Jane's guests. "Who did you find?" I asked her when the crowds whispers drew my attention "What strange hair." "Who are they?" "What's with the pink hair." I cleared my throat and everyone in the way stepped aside "So sorry Lord William. Lady Jane." they parted and as I walked to them I knew my jaw dropped as I halted and my eyes were wide full of disbelief "I'm positive you remember Sakura." Jane said and I took in the sight before me and it was like an angel stood before me.

"Sakura?" she gave a small smile and nodded "I knew you were real." she gave a giggle "I'd know you any where." the man beside her who looked my age really did look familiar but as I tried to find out why my head hurt. She hugged me and it made dad's guest burst into conversation before she straightened out and stepped back beside the man who was currently eyeing her "Oh you probably wont remember but this is Sasuke." he held out his hand "I believe I remember you know." Sasuke said as we shook hands it didn't last long before I looked back at Sakura "You look absolutely beautiful." she blushed.

"I owe you an apology dear little brother who knew she'd be so breathtaking." he ruffled my hair before turning to his wife "Although Jane her is the most beautiful woman in the world to me." I chuckled at my brother when Sakura palced her hand over her heart. "Kawaii." I tilted my head "You really are that Sakura." Sasuke placed his hand on the small of her back before leaning down and whispering to her. She gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder before he stood back up "We will go at midnight." she said before looking back at me "So William care to show me around?" I grinned and held my arm out to her "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't." I gave a small bow to Sasuke "You are more than welcome to join us Sir...oh I never got your last name."

He gave a nod "Just Sasuke and I will stay here for now maybe find something to sink my teeth into." Sakura looked at him and as if a silent conversation passed between them he nodded "I won't make a mess I promise." then her turned and walked away. "Shall we?" I asked and she looked up at me with those hypnotic green eyes and nodded. I knew I wasn't crazy but I still couldn't get the feeling out of my gut that I was forgetting something.

**Sasuke's POV**

I would've fed before she returned from the tour but Johnathan and Jane kept an eye on me then a man, who carried a scent I knew all to well, joined the party I found Sakura and William coming back around her hand rested gently on the inside of his arm and I felt an annoying twinge of emotion but I pushed it aside each time it came up. When he danced with her, whispered to her, laughed with her and soon just him being beside her had me frustrated. I walked over to them and she looked at me right before I got there and she let go of his arm and placed her hands on her hips "Find anything to your liking?"

My eyes trailed from her eyes to her exposed neck then to her eyes "Always do." she giggled and pulled me over to William "William was just telling me that his father does business over seas." I looked at him and his eyes lingered for a moment to long for my liking on Sakura "Ah, yes I was. My father deals in trades with many countries." I nodded "Even Japan?" he raised his brow I would suppose, Why?" I looked to the elder man who was watching us "Just surprised Britannia has men who have visited that land."

William laughed "Didn't know one still called our land by that ancient name." I mentally hit myself. I had forgotten for a moment that it was no longer the land called Britannia "I enjoy history." I said and he bought it. I looked back at saw the man approaching "William my boy who are your guests?" William gestured to us "This is Sakura and he is Sasuke." William's father extended his hand "A pleasure to meet you. I will be honest I came out to see this fine young lady who has caused a commotion with her features and mannerisms.

Sakura looked at me and mouthed sorry and I gave her hand a squeeze as it remained on my arm before looking to the elder man "She isn't well informed of traditions since we have traveled since she was young." He nodded eyes never leaving Sakura "May I ask you're last name?" he said and she tensed before standing up straighter "Haruno." recognition flashed in his pale blue eyes "You're parents are in what type of work?" William looked at his father in disbelief "Father."

"They trade their services for money." I she dropped her arm and held he head high "You trade items they trade skills." I watched will step forward and reach out his hand "Care for a dance?" she looked at me before taking his hand and letting him lead her from my side and away from the insufferable man before me "Tsk. How about you, What do you do Sasuke?" I looked at him and then to Sakura "I'm a jack of all trades." he eyed me "Don't bother keeping tabs on us we wont be here long."

I excused myself and walked over to a tree and watched as he was showing her the steps and making her laugh "Here." Johnathan said as he held a glass out to me I looked at it before giving a nod o thanks and accepting it. "My little brother has talked about her often over the passed 13 years and we all thought he was crazy and now look at him." I watched as their hands gently touched and they moved in unison with the others "Never seen him so happy." Damn feeling of frustration was back so I took a drink not caring what it was as I watched her smiling and laughing when she missed a step. Why am I so damn irritated I took another drink then stopped spitting it out and I turned locating John no longer beside me but next to his wife and father eyes trained me.

I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief then I observed the drink in which I had consumed before setting it down and walking away toward the garden that rested in the back far from prying eyes. Once I was concealed I emptied the contents of my stomach removing the wine mixed blood from me. "Hybrid blood. . .Indeed he knows her family." I felt as what was in my system began spreading I couldn't stand much longer and dropped to my knees "You can come out now." I said and the man appeared "So they were right." I glanced at him and he had two others with him shackles in hand.

"Won't her parents pay big for you both." I couldn't move or muster strength to pull out my susanoo even as I was cuffed and drug away. 'Shit. . . .'

**Sakura's POV**

I danced till my feet ached and finally I heard the clock strike twelve. I looked around for Sasuke before excusing myself from William's company and over to the tree he was last by. I looked around and smelt the air my eyes falling to the floor where liquid was spilt I knelt and dipped my finger in it. I brought it up and smelt it before walking over to the only cup in the area, picking it up and smelling it before taking a sip followed by spitting it out "Why is hybrid blood here?" I poured out the cup and sat it back down before looking to the floor. The dim light was not a problem to me as I let my eyes the follow a path unseen by others. Thank you mom and dad for this ability as a huntsman.

I followed the path around the house to the garden William showed me "Why come back here?" wondered aloud as I walked over to the spot his personal tracks ended "Sasuke?" I called out ignoring the smell of the hybrid blood beside me "He left earlier." I looked at William's father then back to the floor "That's the problem here sir," I looked at him just as a cloud casted a shadow down upon us "Sasuke would never leave without me." my eyes stayed trained on him as he came closer and I stepped backwards keeping a good distance between us "Now tell me where he is." I demanded and he shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about."

I stopped and turned around before I ran into the person who appeared behind me "Ah this is were you are." William said and his eyes went from me to his father "What's going on?" he asked and before I could speak his father did "Nothing." and he left "Hey wait!" I called out and caught myself on the dress making me fall "Watch out!" William said right before I caught myself and flipped over on to my feet stumbling because of the dress. I looked up at William who was red and in a weird position.

"You okay?" I asked and he cleared his throat and straightened up "I'm okay I was just going to catch you." I gave him a soft smile before an idea struck me "Can I see your room?" he looked at me for a moment and I just smiled at him "O-okay." he led me inside and up a flight of stairs all the way down to a large door before letting me in. "So why'd you want to see my room?" I turned around and pointed to the back of my dress "Undress me." He turned red "What? Why?" I groaned "Just Undress me please." I needed out of this dress in order to move swifter.

He slowly undid the dress his hands shaking in the process and when he finished I quickly stepped out of if tossing off the shoes as well "Thanks William." I touched each blade reassuring they were still in their rightful positions "What are you wearing?" He asked and I looked at him "Hunting gear and a corset." I turned and smiled at him "I need to find Sasuke, William please help me." He looked at me before looking away once more red "One second." he walked away and then returned with a shirt "At least put this on." I looked at it and accepted it.

"Thank you." I buttoned it up and rolled up the sleeves before he opened the door "Okay I'll check the house since I know it better and You take the garden and courtyard okay?" he said and I nodded before I ran and jumped off the balcony and landed silently before hurrying back to the courtyard in search of tracks.

**William's POV**

I watched her jump over the balcony and my heart jumped out of my throat as I ran over and looked down to find her walking away unharmed. I looked out at the party goers who were slowly beginning to leave before heading into the house in search of Sasuke. I checked every room up stairs and was scouring every room on the main level when I hid and watched my dad walking out of the door that led down to the basement.

I waited till he stepped outside before I ran over to the door and entered the stair well and descended them. I came to the landing and looked at the multiple pathways trying to remember which led where and I guessed as I ran down a random one calling out for Him "Sasuke?" I came to rooms and each one was empty so I ran back and again checked another one and another when I opened a door to find him on his knees bound at the wrist and they were fully extended "Sasuke!" I ran forward and knelt before him.

He didn't reply so I leaned forward to see his face it was pained and deathly pale "I'll get you out." I said as I reached forward and tried to figure out the cuffs when he began to yell and I was thrown back. I looked up at Sasuke to find him growling and his features morphed before my very eyes. "Where is she!?" he demanded of me and I was frozen as we sat nose to nose his black eyes now red "Looking for you." something covered my eyes and I was dragged back.

"William my boy don't get to close." my father said as the hand were removed and instead Sasuke was blindfolded "What is happening?!" my father helped me stand "My associates from Japan are the parents of your Pink haired friend Sakura." I looked from him to Sasuke and back to him "What is he?" my father led me out of the room and away from the shouting creature who was once Sasuke.

"I told you your mother was killed when you 2 although it wasn't by bandits who raided her caravan as it returned from your aunt Vivian's house," He led me up the steps and closed the door "She was murdered by his kind." I looked at the door behind me as it got further away "Vampires." my feet stopped moving and I looked at him seriously "Vampires do not exist father." he shook his head "oh, my dear boy, they do. Sakura was kidnapped by that vampire and brainwashed." I turned to see John and Jane walking in and in Johns arms was Sakura sleeping silently.

I stepped forward about to speak "It's only a mild tranquilizer so she'll be out for awhile." I backed away from them "You knew about mom and those things?" I asked Johnathan and he slowly nodded "Will listen to me," he lifted Sakura a little "She needs to be protected from that monster." I slowly lifted my arms before my brother handed her over "She is a victim and is unaware of it." I held her a little tighter as I looked at my family "Be the knight in shining armor she needs." Jane said.

I felt my chest tighten "I will. . ." I need to protect her from that creature. . .No I will do it. I can't explain this need to hold her close and shelter her from everything. "Good Will. Here parents will be here in soon so till then keep her safe." I watched them leave and I walked to my room careful not to drop the sleeping beauty within my arms "I promise you Sakura I wont let that beast near you ever again." This is the right thing to do. Right?

**A.N: Dear readers, It appears Sakura and Sasuke have come to another obstacle on their travels but it is with William's family. Will Sakura's fated love be her undoing? Will William end up helping her once more or will Sasuke be left in the clutches of the Haruno's who will do to him a fate far worse than death? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Okay yeah I really wanted to do that ^ but I don't even know what will happen until I start typing it =O Till next time Goblins and Ghouls.**


	12. The Escape and The Leap of Faith

**A.N: MM9223- Yeah I thought of DBZ when I typed that part but it was echoing in my head like my childhood sneaking up out of no where.**

**16craftytigers- You're so nice thank you for the support since the beginning and your enthusiasm they honestly make me want to post chapters faster.**

**Okay let's get this story started!**

**Sakura's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and it took a few blinks to bring into focus the ceiling. "Where are we Sasuke?" I asked as I rolled over to find him no beside be and what made me jump out of bed was the scent of anothers. I fell to the floor and I looked down and I was in my hunting pants and a man's shirt "What in the. . ." I looked about before my mind flooded with memories "Sasuke. . ." I pulled myself up and forced my legs to work as I began walking to the door with a stumble once in a while and as I opened it I came face to face with William who looked shocked in his hands was a tray "I was bringing you food." I leaned on the door for support "What happened?" he stepped back "Raphieal help Miss Haruno back into bed."

A tall dark hair man gave a nod before picking me up and I yelped before I was set back onto the bed "Jane says you can't handle your alcohol." my brow creased as I recalled asking her and her husband if they'd seen Sasuke at all when they said they weren't sure Jane offered me a drink but I had only one before. . .before what?

I reached up and rubbed my neck and I felt a small sore area "Did you find Sasuke?" he sat the tray next to me and shook his head "I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he had to run and gather a few things while you were having fun." I groaned and laid back "He wouldn't leave and not tell me where he was going." I was so frustrated that I wanted to cry but I wouldn't not till I find him and give him a piece of my mind.

"Thank you for helping me look though." I sat up and he offered me some of the food he brought up and I accepted it because I felt famished. We ate in silence till he stood "Let me play you something." I looked at him while I stretched my legs and began to stretched the rest of myself while he walked over to a violin. "I have one back home." I thought aloud and he turned "Who made it?" I groaned "I don't remember but Sasuke said he was a master violin maker he was aquatinted with."

William slowly nodded as he lifted it up to the right position and began to play. I listened to the beautiful noises when I felt for an instance Sasuke's aura. I stood and walked to the door once more opening it but found to people standing in the way backs to the door "Why are there men infront of the door?" I asked William but that was when I felt the door slip out of my hand and slam. "They're doing their job." I frowned "William what are you hiding from?" We stood there and I tilted my head "Who's out to hurt you that you ne-""They're for you!" he cut me off and yelled.

I stepped back "I can take care of myself but," I stopped and looked him up and down "Where is Sasuke?" he reached out to me and I stepped back "Don't touch me!" I yelled stumbling slightly he drew his hand back and looked at me confused "What did that monster do to you?" my jaw dropped "Excuse me?! Sasuke is not a monster." William sighed "That's what he made you think." I was so mad I shoved him "Don't insult Sasuke. You don't know him like I do," once more I shoved him this time it was harder and he stumbled backwards "Who put you up to this?!" I lashed out again and he grabbed my arms I found myself thrown to the floor as he towered over me "I swore I'd protect you! I can't let that monster kidnap you all over again."

I looked up into those serious green orbs "You don't understand William," I looked away as my lips quivered and my eyesight grew blurry "I love him." my voice was almost a whisper. For a moment his grip loosened and he looked at me horrified "What?" I looked at him and whispered "I love him." he refastened his rip on my arms "Liar!" he yelled and I tried prying myself free "Says the man who said he knew not of Sasuke's location," I kicked my feet about and still he didn't budge "I'm not lying to you or myself I do Love Sasuke with all of my heart." I flinched as his grip grew even tighter "Stop lying!"

I trashed around beneath him trying to yank myself from his vise like grip "Get off of me." I told him as calmly as possible "Not until you tell me the truth." I wanted to hit him "William please." he shook his head "I remember everything. . .From you fainting in front of Jane's aunt's shop and Sasuke carried you away to you saying you liked me all those years ago before you vanished along with. . with those memories." he got quiet before standing and leaving me there my arms scream in joy that they were confined and I slowly scrambled to my feet before I realized it tears were pouring down my face although I wasn't crying.

I swear I'll find you Sasuke.

* * *

3 days later

I pulled on the black off shoulder crop top then looked at the matching black bodice I made while buying time to ease dropping and eventually learn where I had to go to find Sasuke. I ran my hands along my exposed tummy still soft despite the muscles then my pants and nodded when all my weapons were there. I looked over to the bed and grabbed the food tray. I pulled all my hair to pool over my left shoulder then opened the door "Hey Raphie think you can grab me some more food?"

The guards looked at me and I smiled "Please?" Rapheal sighed "If I don't the young lord will scold me." he accepted the tray and left leaving me and the other alone "I'm bored," I said as soon as Rapheal descended the staircase and the other just kept looking at me "Want to come in and entertain me?" the guard blinked a few times before looking me in the face "The young lord wouldn't like that." I smirked "Who says he has to know?" I turned and walked over to the balcony my foot steps soon joined as the door closed.

"What shall I do to relieve you of your boredom?" I pretended to think as I leaned on the edge "How about you come over here and I'll show you." I watched him grin as he walked over and pulled me close to him "Ladies shouldn't act like harlots." he whispered and I smirked "Good think I'm neither." I brought my knee up hitting him hard then caught him with a right hook as he leaned forward from the pain in his groin. He hit the floor and when he didn't get back up I took his holster belt. I had another 3 minutes before Rapheal came back.

I looked at the balcony I knew how to get them out of the house. I looked for a place to hide and smiled "Always a wardrobe." looking out over the edge to see no one I looked for a way up and nodded. I jumped over the ledge and in the same movement of running I circled back to the wall and ran u it catching the ledge and pulling myself up before I climbed back in, cleaned off my feet then hurrying inside of the wardrobe, pulled on the bodice and tied it while I waited.

I counted the seconds then minutes before someone came in. I looked out and watched William step in and suddenly ran to the other guards side before he ran over to the balcony looking over and he called to Rapheal "She's out on the grounds hurry and find her!" I watched them leave and then William pacing before he headed out the door. I stepped out hurried to the tray on the floor food scattered around the floor then I followed him careful not to make a noise or be seen. Once he was on the bottom floor I snuck behind a large curtain when his siblings and father came out and he told them I ran off they yelled slightly before they all ran passed my hiding spot. The only person still in the house was William as he walked over to a door and the moment he opened it I felt Sasuke's aura again.

Once he went in I waited a count of 5 before running to the door and quickly going in and the sound of him walking was further away I skipped a few steps and when I got to the bottom I had to listen, removing the echo and overpowering aura before I hurried down one of the opening and soon I saw William's silhouette as he stopped and placed his hand on the door before him and a loud growl echoed making him step back "I felt I should tell you she says she loves you." he said to the door before opening it "I'm doing the right thing by freeing her from your spell." I heard him pull a blade out and I watched him walk into the room so I hurried forward and leaned against the wall before peering inside.

Sasuke was chained to the wall, blindfolded and his beautiful feathered wings were open but they were nailed open on the wall. This sight brought my hand to my mouth "She'll be okay once you're gone." He tightened his grip on the blade and I brought the tray down hard onto his head knocking him out. He hit the floor with a thump along with the clatter of the blade and of the tray. "Thanks for finding him." I said before pulling out the cuffs on the guards belt and cuffed his arms behind him then drug him off to a corner.

I then turned to Sasuke and my heart ached as I ran to him "Give me a minute." I felt around and then grabbed the nail "Bare with me." I grabbed in and took a deep breath before pulling with all my strength and prying it out and he groaned in pain as his wing fell. I healed it before repeating the process on his other wing "I'm so sorry. . .I should've let you just buy the dumb dress." I heard him chuckle "You said coming here wouldn't hurt any," he tugged forward making the chains tighten "You liar."

I grabbed the cuff and looked for the keyhole "Where is this keyhole?" Sasuke shook his head "Use your kunai or a dagger." I grabbed the dagger tucked into my pants and looked at him before removing the blindfold "Okay now tell me how to use it." he kind of just stayed quiet before answering me "Smash it into the cuff." I nodded and stood holding the cuff in place before doing as he said. A spark flashed and I had to cover my eyes then the sound of the chains hitting the floor echoed around us "What was that light?" he gave a weak smile as he shivered a bit "Magic touching. Due to the power in your blade you canceled out the binding spell." I nodded and hurried to breaking the other and when his hands were free I hugged him.

"I'm really sorry." he was tense and I couldn't stop crying from relief "Sakura please let me go." I couldn't bring myself to let him go I needed to hold him "You need to let go before I hurt you." I leaned back and rested my forehead against his letting those beautiful eyes that were dull now stare back into mine "You wouldn't hurt me on purpose." he frowned "Why can't you ever just do as I ask?" I smiled "I do what I want."

Multiple foot steps echoed around us as he wrapped his arms around my waist I looked back to see my parents "Let's go." I felt the world warp and we were back in Japan I jumped when things fell around us "Our luggage." he said I hugged Sasuke again "I was so worried about you." he turned his face in the nook of my neck and I shivered from his breath "If my parents were there then it explains how they had the hybrid blood." he nodded his nose brushing up against my neck and it tickled. "Sakura you need to get away from me." he said as he dropped his arms and I looked down at him and I knew why he was in need of space. "I'm not afraid." he groaned "You wouldn't be Sakura if you listened to me. Tsk annoying. . ." he rested his forehead against my collarbone "I am." I leaned back looking at his face as he glanced up at me his whole body was tense.

"Annoying? Yeah you can be." I smiled at him and he pinched my side "I'm afraid." he whispered "I don't trust myself to stop." I reached up and ran my fingers into his black hair that seemed to lift u in the back in a fluffy mess of spiked hair. Oh how soft it is. "You have no problem when it's someone else." he sighed and leaned against my hands like a cat being petted as my fingers combed through his hair. "I don't care for them" I felt the large smile break out on my face as I lifted his face up and cupped his face in my hands "I'm taking a leap of faith because I believe in you, but in case you can't stop," I pressed my lips to his for a moment and my heart flipped before I pulled away and had to take a moment to gather myself "I'll die happy now."

Those deep pools once of onyx now a murky gray looked into my own green orbs and I only confirmed to myself I truly loved this beautiful, infuriating, imperfectly perfect man the world saw as a monster but he is a beauty and a beast, two halves of a whole. "I can't remember if it hurts or not." I said and he smiled and it seemed always looked out of place on him but I loved it all the more because it was rare "It can hurt but it can also feel good." he leaned forward and I took a deep breath because my heart was suddenly pounding in my ears as his lips hovered over my exposed neck and once more his breath tickled my neck.

"You tests my resistance and here you are offering me a forbidden fruit." I couldn't help but give a small laugh "Stop talking you're making me nervous." I said when he kissed my neck "Eep!" he chuckled and then I felt a wave wash over me but I also felt Sasuke's mouth on my neck and then his entire body relaxed and his hands shift to support my body as it was disobeying me and I couldn't stop them from becoming limp. My eye lids grew heavy my mind filled with images of a beach where I laid in the waves drifting along as it lulled me sleep and I smiled sinking into the imaginary crystal clear warm water.

"I trust you." whispered as I let the amazing feeling carry me away from my body for this moment in time.

**Naruto's POV**

I felt Sasuke and Sakura return to their home and I looked at Hinata who smiled at me from her chair "Go on." she said and I walked over to here before knelling and kissing her "I'll be back soon." she nodded those eyes so beautiful that looked at only me with such love saw me off as I opened a door and stepped into the home. I walked in "Hey guys welco- Sasuke What did you do?!" I yelled shocked at the sight before me as Sasuke stood there before me holding Sakura and fresh blood dripped down his chin.

He nodded for me to follow and I did knowing he'd need a second. We entered his room and he laid her down and got her situated before we sat down and he explained to me what had happened and it took me awhile to let the information sink in. "I know them to because Sakura's parents and mine have met with him but when they left I didn't think anything of it." I ran a hand through my hair "Now what?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and I saw how much he loved her "I need the barrier removed in exactly a week the return here." I looked at him confused "But why?" He looked at me and I just knew "I'm letting her go." I looked at him and so many questions ran through my mind but I only asked why again and he looked at the sleeping Sakura once again.

His hands ran through his hair "She doesn't deserve a life of always running, hiding and loving someone undeserving of it." I patted his shoulder "She would go to the ends of the world with you so why Sasuke? Why must you throw it all away?" he looked at me and I froze because the last time I saw him like this Haruka had died. "Because I love her."

I had to look away from him for a moment and looked at the headstrong woman "She won't leave on her own." he collected himself then turned to me "That's where you come in."

**A.N: \(0.0)/ what the heck Sasuke! Bad llama I wrote a strange chapter maybe it's cause I myself am an emotional mess since my dog of 7 years ran away yesterday and I can't find him anywhere. . . or because I really wanted this to happen. Why not both? It's HALLOWEEN! Happy Samhain to my beloved readers. Sorry if the chapter wasn't good I'm not all here I'm tired and depressed. . .But I love reading the reviews they distract me and To all of you have a spooktacular Halloween and may this blessed day bring you joy. Morning, Noon, Evening, and Night.**


	13. His past, Her resolution and an Apple

**A.N: MM9223- =O What? Makes me want to rewrite it completely but, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo lazy. Your review got me out of bed this morning. It scared me awake.**

**16craftytigers- I know but he like pushing a cart sideways I see him as the type of man whom cherishes the one he loves above all others (what Uchiha doesn't) now let's get on with discovering how that dork tries to get her to go.**

**Sakura's POV**

The sound of the rain is soothing as I laid awake curled up besides Sasuke as his arms wrapped around my torso and his head rested against my chest as I ran my hands through his hair while he slept soundly. I was happier these passed few days then I ever though I could be. "Thank you everything." I said to him and he squeezed me tighter "You're so much like a cat." he slowly opened his eyes "Says the girl who's like a ram always butting heads with those who oppose you." I gave his hair a slight tug. "So abusive." he mumbled.

I smiled and closed my eyes and soon found another day had come to pass before I knew it once more.

The next day I found myself dressed in a beautiful kimono while Sasuke sat beside me placing the flowers, combs and other pretty trinkets in my hair my hair. when he finished I accepted the mirror he handed me. I looked at my hair and smiled "Even after all these years I'm still surprised at how well you can do hair." He softly pinched my arm making me jump "Sasuke, can I ask you a personal question?" he raised his brow then shrugged "I'll take that as go for." I turned to face him completely "What's your family like?" his eyes betrayed his placid expression when he shrugged again.

"Come on Sasuke! You know everything about me and I know only what I've seen and picked up on." he sighed "Hn." puffed my cheeks and pouted when his hands cupped my face and he pushed my cheeks in "pffff" he chuckled and I glared at him "Meanie." he dropped his hands and leaned back looking away from me so I stood and began walking over to the window "They're bearable." he jumped as I slid back onto my knees in front of him all my attention on him as I listened intently.

"Ok, My father was and is a stubborn man who expected excellence of his children even when he was only human and my mother is a kind, loving, strict when need type of person and she was the most beautiful person ever when I was growing up." I scooted a tiny bit closer "I have and brother and. . .had a sister." The pain of that last part could be felt physically and emotionally "May I ask how you became a vampire?" he nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me closer before turning me around to sit between his legs and he draped his arms around me.

"My brother left our village in search of our cousin who went missing and instead he returned to the village," he stopped and he leaned back "How about I show you instead?" I looked back at him and our eyes met.

* * *

I found myself alone in a room and toys were scattered about the floor and I stood up "Hello?" I called out when a woman with long beautiful black hair poke her head in "Come on it's time to eat." I looked at her confused when a little boy ran passed me "Coming!" his arms spread wind as he her circled her before taking her hand and walking beyond the door.

"That was tiny a Sasuke." I said in shock and ran to catch up to them as they soon entered a room where a man sat his face stern with long lines beside his eyes "Stress the silent killer." they sat down and gave thanks for the meal before consuming it I couldn't help but kneel and look at tiny Sasuke who looked up and smiled at the woman "So these are you're parents." I looked at them both before giggling "You were right." I paused as I heard a scream and soon everyone else looked in the direction I did.

"Wait here." said Sasuke's dad as he got up and grab a sword that rested upon the wall before going through the doors "Be safe my love." Sasuke's mom called out to her husband before he closed the door behind him. I stood and walked to the door but I couldn't open it. "Come here Sasuke." I looked back and he went to her open arms. The screams became more frequent and louder as the minutes passed before she stood and took him to a room father into house and set him down and tossed a large rug u before opening a door leading into the floor "Come on." she grabbed him and got down there with him before closing the door and the rug fell into place I fell through the solid wood and we waited as she held him hands over his ears shielding him from the noises that were soon growing silent.

I looked up at the floor above us as someone walked onto them slowly as if searching almost knowing that they were here. She slowly let go of Sasuke and held a hand over her mouth before motioning for him to go into a corner and at first he silently protested before she gave him a stern look and he did as he was told. I waited in suspense was I watched the figure stop right over his mom "Mikoto come out it's okay." she relaxed "Fugaku? what was with the screaming? What was wrong with our people?" the little door opened "I have to show you." she exhaled and began walking that way I looked at Sasuke who reached out t his mom "Stop!" he called out making his mom turn and hold out her hand "It's your father no need to fear come." she turned and reached out for her son and he slowly reached for her hand when she withdrew hers I looked up and she didn't pull her hand but instead it was her being pulled up.

I ran forward and into the floor door as it hit my head when it closed suddenly "Mommie!" I hit the floor "Ouch!" I clutched my head as Sasuke kept trying to open door before he hurried over to a place in the shadows I got up and followed him he wandered further into the darkness "You mean there's more room down here?" we came to a stop soon before we climbed up stairs and he slid a piece of wall over "Who built this house. . ." I followed him out and he was running so I had to run and followed him as he opened every door trying to find his parents when to large doors stood before us "Okay let's do this!" I said waiting for him to open the doors but he stood still.

I looked at him and he was shaking "Oh..." I watched as he fought with the spiral of emotions when he finally shook his head and reached out pushing the doors open I followed him in and he ran forward toward his parents to where writhing on the floor "Mom! Dad!" he knelt and as he reached forward I could make out the form of someone knelling in the shadows beyond the body "Forgive me." it whispered as it rocked back and forth the look on Sasuke's face held shock "Itachi?" he called out and the form stopped rocking and it looked back with piercing red eyes similar to the Sasuke I knew.

"My foolish little brother why did you come out?" the voice was almost that of one who was crying and yet deranged "Itachi what happened to mom and da why are they in pain?! Itachi's shadow covered form slowly stood and walked toward Sasuke "I didn't mean to but I was thirsty but I couldn't kill them. . ." his voice trailed off as Sasuke looked down at the now silent forms of his parents "Mom! Dad! Wake up! Please Wake up." he shook their forms but they didn't respond they just laid there and I knew they were gone.

The form stepped into the light pouring through the open window and as he knelt the shadows retreated and exposed his face though stain with blood he was captivating and striking. I felt a pain on my head like I was hit "What the hell?" I looked about trying to figure out why or how my head hurt when I turned around to see the tiny Sasuke who was looking up at his brother when suddenly the scenery began to morph and Sasuke was aging and soon I looked at the Sasuke I knew on his knees holding his neck screaming in as he was in front of an open cell that soon slammed shut and Naruto was there lifting him up calling out for Itachi.

Another shift and were we in a room and he was in bed surround by family and Naruto "He's dying." said the healer beside them "Sasuke! Why are you showing me this?!" I asked and beside me he appeared "You wanted to know." I looked at him then to the past him "I can't watch you die not even in a memory." I looked down "Here." I looked up at Sasuke who watched his past self suffering "I had captured Orochimaru with Naruto and we were locking him away and that was when he gave me the curse it began to eat away at me and I felt like I was going crazy." I looked over and watched Itachi walk over to his baby brother "I don't want to change him." he said and everyone looked at him when Mikoto hugged her eldest son "Please Itachi! If you don't I will."

I hugged Sasuke "You have many battle scars." he sat his chin atop my head "Indeed." suddenly he faded and Naruto's voice was faintly audible before the ground vanished and I was falling down into a field beside another memory form of Sasuke. He sat playing a hand crafted flute and atop his head sat a flower crown I tilted my head confused when right through me flew a little girl into Sasuke's arms as he lifted her up "Gotta be faster than that Haru." she giggled and her black hair was also accompanied by a flower crown. He sat her down and she reached up at the tree above us "Petal shower!" she called and he smiled before tapping the tree and down cascaded pink petals.

"Yay!" she cheered and I looked at the bark my jaw dropped "Tree abuser look at the indent." I scolded despite the fact I knew they couldn't hear me even as the petals soon stopped and Haru played about she froze and suddenly pointed wide eyed "Brother its a bunny!" she took off after it "Haruka leave the poor bunny alone!" he called out to her from his spot under the sakura tree "Get up and go after her." I said as he stretched and shook the petal's from his hair when he froze and jumped up "HARUKA STOP!" I turned and looked as Sasuke shot over to her and I heard the arrows soar through the air "Watch out!" I yelled and ran toward them.

I froze as I looked at Sasuke and the arrows scattered about and the 3 in his back. He lifted himself up and I saw Haruka hands over her head shaking "Haruka run." he said and after he finally pried her little hands that hand latched onto him off and sent her in back toward the tree so ran so fast I didn't see her till I watched her fall and a piercing scream left her mouth she toppled forward and I saw two people I couldn't mistake. Never in a million years would forget those faces. Sasuke stood running toward her and ripping the arrows from his body "Stop! Leave her alone! Please don't hurt her! Gah!" he hit the floor an arrow in his knee a method to halt prey.

"Brother help me!" she scream and I wanted to leave this memory I would do anything to have Sasuke release my mind "Sasuke!" she cried and I listened to them yelling to one another and I even heard others approaching Sasuke and the world became slow as Sasuke got up and the other knee was hit and I saw the glint of those blades I used to play with descend swiftly "NO!"

* * *

I jumped up and the tears that ran from my eyes into my hair from laying down now cascaded down my cheeks. I looked around and I was alone so I scrambled to my feet and ran to where I felt they were "nd then you will take her back before she awakens." I caught Sasuke saying before I threw the doors open the would cracked from the force and I looked at everyone gathered around the table he used to plan trips and missions "Sakura!" everyone said in unison before I launched myself at Sasuke tackling him onto his back and I just held him and cried.

"You didn't see me die why are you crying?" he asked confused and I sat up looking down at him "You didn't tell me who they killed! I thought it was like a friend or for your family member! I wished I could've stopped it I didn't know they'd do something so heartless! How old was she? I can't believe my own parents did that an-" Sasuke gave my forehead a tap hard enough to shut me up but not hard enough to hurt to bad and I sat their breathing again, sniffling and tears streaming down my face.

"I think your mind was to strong on hers and enveloped her into the deeper concealed thoughts." speculated someone I noticed right and after wiping my face of tears then pointed at him "Itachi, right!?" The man with long hair tied back and lines like Fugaku's on his face I knew I had to be right "Yes, how did you know it was me my brother isn't the type to have photos of anyone." I placed my hands on my hips and smiled the matter at hand pushed to the side for a second "I remember that captivatingly handsome face from the memori-Ow!" I held the back of my head and looked at Sasuke whose was the culprit "What was that for?!" he shrugged and looking at his face I saw the little girl again and new tears poured down my face.

"Sasuke don't hit Saku!" Suigetsu reprimanded him and I waved him off trying to fight the over whelming emotions "I'm so sorry." I said to Sasuke who looked at everyone then to me again "Why?" I hugged him "For Haruka." his whole body tensed "You were right on the money." Jugo said to Itachi "My parents did something truly unforgivable. All because of the elders. . . ." I sat up as something dawned on me and I sat up looking at every face in the room "Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto, Itachi, H-Hinata!?" she smiled at me "You're Beautiful!" I looked at Naruto as I wiped my eyes trying to dry them "So you kissed her after all. . ." he turned red and then I got back on to topic.

"Whys they barrier down and what was with, and I quote, 'then you will take her back before she awakens'?" Sasuke's form was still stiff "My dear brother is setting you free from captivity." I looked at Itachi then to Sasuke and once more dried my eyes "Oh really?" I felt him slowly relax "You expect me to answer each question you've asked since coming in?" I opened my mouth then closed it "I think she's so overwhelmed with emotions she is flying through them like Karin does." Suigetsu said before Karin hit him and he laughed.

"She was 8 and the reason I attacked your home," silence filled the room as Sasuke spoke "and yes I'm setting you free." I laughed "Was I ever really a captive?" he sighed "Yes." I smiled "We'll it's to late to get rid of me you should've done that before I started liking you and disliking my family." everyone seemed to watch us interacting "You are so stubborn." he said for the umpteenth time in my life and I smiled "I have to set everything straight." I said to him as a plan blossomed inside my head "I will straighten this out then we can live our lives the way we have been." he groaned "I don't want you to live a life of always running." I bopped him on the head "Give me a better sappy excuse this isn't a play."

"Hn." I looked at everyone smiling "I'm sure you know already but I'm in love with this knuckle head." they all nodded even Itachi "We knew and we also knew his plan to free you would end with you putting up a fight." Karin said and I smiled before looking at Sasuke and I smirked "I'll tell you my plan later." I told him before I kissed him knocking him over "Ew! Get a room!" Suigetsu said and we broke out laughing as I tightly hugged Sasuke who sighed and held his hand up "Say one word I will kill all of you." he threatened.

I looked at him and knew I was going to end this once and for all. For all vampires and for Sasuke but mostly for Haruka I felt I owned that child a life for a life.

**Naruto's POV**

I smiled and enjoyed watching everyone together again my day's were going great as Hinata's family accepted me as one of them, my parents accepted Hinata and over looked the fact she was a vampire and that was a war it was bad when they learned I was friends with one but when I married one it was like a world war and I finally won. Mom even gave me a present for Sakura it was an apple and she said Mebuki said Sakura really loved this type of apple. I looked at the plump red fruit in my hands and then at Sakura who was a chatter box with the girls as we all sat on the other side. We all caught up and I was still playing with the apple.

Before Sakura turned and looked at me and suddenly gasped "Is that an apple!?" I slowly nodded and tossed it to her and she was practically drooling where she sat. "I can have it?" he nodded "It's a gift." she did a happy dance thanked me and took a bite. She looked satisfied and took another bite I looked at Sasuke who was talking to Itachi about the state of the clan and his proposition on blending in with the humans but letting vampires govern over vampires to keep balance "I swear how is it she can just fall asleep like that?" Karin asked so I looked and sure enough Sakura was asleep "Hey." Hinata called and shook Sakura but she remained asleep.

"Has she been sleep deprived?" I asked Sasuke and he looked at me and shook his head before looking at her and then he stood and walked to her poking her forehead "Sakura." she remained asleep and he looked around before I watched him pick up the apple and smell it "Itachi." he said as he threw it passed me I watched Itachi inhale deeply before cringing and dropping the apple "Who gave you that apple?" he asked and I raised my brow "My mom." he picked it up and crushed it in his hand and it turned into specs of light "Ancient magic." Itachi said and Sasuke picked up Sakura and walked to me "We need to-" we all flinched at the flash of light and then I looked at Sasuke who stood before me empty handed.

"What the hell just happened?" Suigetsu asked and Karin was beside me in an instant "Your mom gave you an enchanted apple!" I held up my hands "I didn't know she said Mebuki told her about them being Sakura's favorite." I pushed passed them "My key will take me to her right away I'll grab her." I walked to the a door and my key lit up as I opened it and stepped through closing it. I paused and looked at the room I was in before turning around and opening it to see everyone looking at me "Okay le's try that again." I closed the door took a centering breath and reopened the door and yet there was everyone "My key's not working." I paused as I heard Kurama speak "That spell is a strong mixture of a blocking, sleeping, amnesia and teleportation spell." "So I can't use my key to get to her?" I asked and I knew he nodded. Suigetsu chuckled "At least becoming a damsel hasn't changed much for Sakura."

"How fast can you get to the Uzumaki village?" I asked Sasuke and he was no where to be seen. "He left bout 2 minutes ago." Itachi said and I nodded "Let's hurry and find her before Sasuke kills anyone." we all nodded and soon found ourselves standing within my parents house Sasuke standing before a barrier my mom threw up. "Calm down Uchiha! What is it we did that has you trying to rip out my wife's throat?" My father asked and then looked at me "Son clam your friend." I stood beside him "Where is Sakura?" they looked at me confused "She's with him." mom said pointing to Sasuke who hit the barrier again "She ate the apple and after falling asleep vanished." My mother looked at me "The apple I gave you?" I nodded "Mebuki asked me to make sure Sakura got it I never tampered with it."

"You didn't," I looked at my father "Mebuki had did." We all looked at one another when my mother dropped the barrier "She used it." Sasuke went to step forward but I grabbed his shoulder "Used what?" I asked and my mom shook her head "When Sakura was taken as a child he mom wanted to have something to give her to make Sakura believe being kidnapped was all a bad dream till I finished the spell to completely suppress her memories." I walked to them "Did you?" she nodded "Not long after we found out she was in Scotland." I cursed and paced before groaning "We have to go after her."

My mom placed her hand on my shoulder "Why?" I looked at my mom then to Sasuke "Because they love each other like you and dad do and Hinata and I do." My mom hugged me before looking at Sasuke "If you love her you have to go now before she consumes the suppression potion if not you will no longer be in her memories." I hugged my parents "The potion has a curse with it and it was designed as a fail safe that if she were to remember him she would fall into a coma." I clenched my fists "We'll protect Sakura and do everything with in our power to finally end this feud between vampires and the huntsmen once and for all." My mother released me and I walked to my best friend and wife "Let's go get Sakura back again."

**A.N: Blah! I'm done with this chapter! I know it's a mess like I took a blank canvas and splattered paint onto it but this is how it panned out as we get closer to the end of this story. It just dawned on me as I type this but her mom evil queened her hehe. Okay I haven't much to say other than let me know what you thought and Thank you for reading a piece of my weird mind Night and have a great Sunday! I'm going to sleep it away. . . probably. Nanights!**


	14. Rememberance and Saving a Loved One

**A.N: I lost my dog and his son on the 29th of October. They got out and I feel like I'm losing them completely My dog was name Sai (after the character) and his son I named Loki (like the god) I got him as a birthday gift to lift my spirits after our family dog was run down. Sai is 7 this year and his son is 6 . . .I went to see someone whom found a shiz tsu and the whole time I kept saying to myself it's not him so I wouldn't get my hopes up and I was right. I miss them both. Review replies will be at the end.**

**Mebuki's POV**

I looked at my sweet little angel who laid in my arms "You're birthday is in a few hours." I looked at her adorned in Kimono of the finest quality and her hair was all done up "Such a beauty." I smiled and hummed to myself when the bedroom door opened "Dear I was going of the-" he stopped and looked at us shocked "Sakura?" I nodded "I got our baby back." he took a few steps before slowly reaching out and caressing her cheek "Our precious Sakura." he chocked out before holding us both "How did you get her back?" my beloved Kizashi asked me and I smiled "She really loves the apples from the tree in our garden so I used the special potion and here she is back with us and she wont remember anyone but those she met when she was 8."

He looked at our baby "When she remembers she will hate us." I shook my head "Not after she drinks this." I held up the potion made just for Sakura. He kissed her forehead then released her "When will she wake up?" I rocked her back and forth in a soothing motion "Soon."

I gave her a kiss as well and laid her down to rest "Let's go tell our guests who is back with us once again." I said but stopped walking as she rolled over and in her hair a comb adorned with the Uchiha crest came into few I snatched it from her hair before I followed my husband out of the room leaving our precious 21 year old daughter to sleep off the remainder of the sleep spell.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked at the new village before me as the others tried to break the barrier "Yo Dweeb! Why didn't she say they put a barrier up?" Suigetsu called to Naruto who was thrown backwards by the barrier "Don't ask me that." he dusted himself off before pulling out a blade and running at it. The magic sparked and the blade shattered to pieces "Why isn't anything we do working?!" a gust of wind blew around us before a woman dropped down before us "Who trespasses within these woods?"

She was tall her blond hair tied back in four pigtails her kimono was built to allow a good amount of movement needed when fighting "It's rude to ask and not introduce oneself before hand." I replied and she slowly lifted the large fan beside her "The names Temari." she said falling into a stance I grabbed my own sword "Sasuke." we both attacked but stopped when something fell between us. We looked down and their laid Shikamaru Nara.

"I said I would hurt you if you didn't wake up." another female voice said before two more people stood before us "Ino, Choji, Shikamaru." I said with a nod "Sasuke!" the blond with pale blue eyes and a single pony jumped at me arms wide open before she froze and fell down "Not cool Shika!" she said as they sat up in unison "Sasuke?" he said with a yawn "You know him dear?" Shika nodded before standing "Sasuke Uchiha is a good friend of Naruto's." she sat down her fan and I sheathed my sword again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Choji asked and I looked at the barrier "The Huntsmen took something important from me and now this damn thing is in the way." I said gesturing to it Shikamaru looked over his shoulder "That wasn't there 10 minutes ago." Ino said as she walked up to it and reached out touched it "It's going to keep us all out." Shikamaru looked at it intently "Think they'd accept prisoners?" I looked at him and raised my brow "What are you suggesting?" he looked at us "What's more entertaining than a public execution to those humans?" we all looked at one another "I think it's time to put on a show." Naruto said as he threw his arm around Shika's shoulders.

"I'm coming for you."

**Sakura's POV**

'Where am I?' my voice echoed in the darkness 'Who am I?' suddenly my eyes fluttered open to find a red orange tinted room. I looked to my left and saw two large doors leading out to a balcony where the sky was already darkening when I looked to the right I say a plan door. I slowly got up and sat my feet onto the cold ground before walking toward the door and looking out into an empty hall that felt familiar.

I walked down it and soon came to a room where people sat at a table and for a moment I saw a red head girl, Naruto, Black haired guy, and two others then I blink and instead I saw my parents looking at me. My parents. . .? "Sakura you're finally awake!" my mom said and oh how she looked aged "What happened to you?" I asked reaching up and touching her face and she shook her head "Honey how old are you?" she asked me and I tried to think as I looked at my arms and how high I stood compared to my parents "I'm not sure. . .I don't remember."

My mom led me to the table and sat me down "You're suffering from amnesia." I was confused "How did I get amnesia?" my father patted my back "We were scouting and you lost your footing because of those clothes." I looked down at the long elegant kimono but why would I wear something like this when I was scouting? I frowned "You wanted to test yourself and instead hurt yourself." my mom said and smiled at me. "Oh. Um mom...I have normal clothes right?" she nodded "Come let's change you."

I let her lead me away and soon I was in a suitable outfit with daggers, I had found inside my kimono, situated at my thigh. My mom was taking my hair down and I saw a black color in my hair "Let's take this out to." mom said and I pulled away from her my hands clasping it "No!" my mother looked shocked and I was to at my reaction "S-sorry mom." I said before braiding my hair over my shoulder never removing the black hair "I just felt scared like I would lose something important if it was removed." I explained and she slowly nodded still looking at me as if she hadn't seen me in decade.

"Come the Nara family that controls the surrounding woods brought us vampires who were trespassing." I tilted my head "Are we having live executions?" she nodded and I sighed "I always hated those." she shook her head and led me off once more. We came outside and I looked around when we stopped and a boy walked up to me and hugged me sighing with relief_ "Thank God you're okay." _I looked at him confused _"Who are you?" _I covered my mouth shock _"Was that me? OH!"_ my mother laughed "You can speak English." I was surprised as I looked at this blond guy and an image of a small blond boy crept into my mind a name echoed after it "William?"

He nodded I had this annoying feeling like my gut was telling me to run but I saw no threats. "Who are they?" I asked her when I saw a caravan pass us and I couldn't tear my eyes from it as I looked up at each one with a sac over their heads except for Naruto I gasped and ran forward "Stop!" I said as I stood in front of the horse halting the entire thing. I ran to the back and pointed "I demand he is removed for this cage." my mom shook her head "He is in alliance with those vampires." I waved her off and held my hand out for the key.

I looked at the man who had be driving the caravan "Either you let Naruto out or I will." they all looked at each other before he pulled out keys and finally unlocked the door and Naruto stepped down before he unlocked his cuffs and I hugged him as I watched that door close and the back of my head was tingling before I watched the prisoners be driven far away. "So you're who the one at the other end." Naruto said as he looked at William I held his arm and tugged him along "Sakura, I'd like to have a word with Naruto first." I rolled my eyes and let him walk back over to my mom and after a few words Naruto came back and I walked off with him.

Once I knew no one was around I looked at him "Why were you with the vampires?" he went to open his mouth when I held my finger over my mouth and listened before relaxing and nodded "They're our friends." I raised my brow "I'm a huntsman Naruto I can't befriend vampires I kill them." as the words left my mouth they felt wrong but I waved it off "Take this." Naruto said handing me a white key "What am I suppose to do with this?" he shook his head and slowly Naruto melted away leaving a tall beautiful woman with eyes of pale lilac in his place "Naruto made it but it's good for only one transportation and if they offer you something to drink don't drink it."

"I feel like you're helping me, Why?" she smiled "Because of you I met my soul mate and after all the years we were together you helped him break the curse placed upon me." she hugged me and I made no move to avoid it and I didn't know why I wasn't freaking out about it being Hinata and not Naruto. . .Hinata. . . . .

My head began to hurt as images of a little girl appeared and had I not been for her holding me I'd have fallen down "H-Hinata?" she gave a hum of acknowledgement "I met you before but I'm not sure how. . . ." she patted my head and soon backed away and I looked at her "I remember a journal. . .do you know where it is?" she nodded "I can't leave to get it because of the barrier." I looked up and saw it to "We never had a barrier before..." I thought and thought hard. "I think only one who has Haruno blood can leave and enter." she nodded "That's what Shikamaru said." I smiled "Lazy genius." I looked at her "I assume I met him before I fell and hit my head."

Hinata looked at me oddly "You might have fallen after you got here, but you ate an apple given to Naruto by his mother that was given to her by your mother who is the reason you are here and have amnesia." I shook my head "My parents wouldn't lie to me." I clenched my fists and looked down taking in my clothes and remembered how my hair and outfit was before I had changed "Would they. . . ?"

I clenched my fists and looked up at the sky "The executions are to be held soon. . .Here." I held out my wrist. "What is it?" She looked around my hand for what I was giving her I took a dagger and cut my hand cupping it as blood flowed out "If I'm correct you'll be able to come and go from this village till my blood runs its course." she looked at me sternly "Help a vampire isn't the huntsman's way." I shrugged "What they don't know wont hurt them." she took my hand and accepted the offering before standing cleaning her mouth I watched my wound shut "Did you do that?" she shook her head "No, you did." we both turned and looked in the direction of the noises "Go and bring the journal back as Naruto."

She vanished and I was left alone and I headed toward the people approaching. I saw two women and a man who all looked familiar "Sakura?!" one girl said shocked before they ran over to me "I can't believe it's actually you!" the girls hugged me before the man gave a bow "It is amazing to see you safe and back at home my dear cousin." I took in all their faces and I couldn't help but smile at them "Hiro! Chiyuri! Manami! You're all so grown up!" they laughed "When your parents said you were taken by the vampire who attacked the village we were all devastated." I frowned "What do you mean. . .Haven't I been here the whole time?"

They all looked at one another "Yeah you even attacked my father over a horse who had died." Chiyuri said hands on her hips "He wasn't just a horse!" I said defensively before I was confused "Where did that come from. . ." I leaned against a building holding my head as images flew around my mind in a jumbled mess "Are you okay?" Hiro asked me before I pushed myself up and nodded "I just need to lie down." I gave them a small bow and walked off back toward my home.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked at Naruto who sat in the cell across from mine "Do you think she did it?" I asked and Hinata's face looked back at me "Let's hope they don't sniff her out." he said when a sent we all knew floated in "Sakura." a chuckle echoed "What's so funny Shika!?" Ino's asked "That Sakura is has always been smart and now she's sharper than ever." "Huh?!" Naruto said and I relaxed "She gave Hinata blood that would grant access in and out." I said and Naruto nodded his arms crossed "I don't fully understand but hopefully she can get us out of here before the decide to torture us." Shika stood and tapped the metal bars "Hopefully." he turned and headed to the doors exiting the dungeon like room we were locked away in.

"We'll wait and if she doesn't we'll step in and save you." Ino said before dragging Choji along with her.

I leaned up against those bars before looking at Naruto again "How will the key help her?" Naruto looked at me "In case she's to far when she remembers us." I kept looking at Naruto and I just couldn't anymore "Drop the disguise I can't talk to you like that." Naruto looked at my clasped his hands together and batted his lashes "Aren't I pretty!" I shook my head "I hope they take you first." his jaw dropped "How rude." I chuckled "Actually I'm being a gentleman." I leaned back and ignored him letting silence finally settle.

The loud banging of the door against the wall as it was thrown open ended the just gained silence "Ah, What a pleasure to once again make you're acquaintance." I said never turning around to look into those smug eyes belonging to Sakura's mother "Who would've thought I'd have my daughter back and you waiting public execution Uchiha." I didn't look at her "Can't consider you stealing your daughter and giving her amnesia 'getting her back' now can we?" I felt her huff "I don't think it's considered stealing when it was stolen from me first." she threw something into my cell and the metal object clattered and flipped as it hit the floor. I glanced at it before smiling "Do you still believe a human can be turned after bitten?"

Silence once more surrounded us "What are you saying?" I finally glanced at her as the smell of new blood filled the air "I'll tell you after you figure out who killed those two." I waited and sure enough horns blew. "No. . ." she whispered as I heard her stumble backward then turn and run out "Who died?" Naruto asked me and I shook my head "I honestly don't know." I lifted my cuffed wrists in a stretch before standing, walking over to the comb that was in Sakura's hair and picked it up before sliding back down the wall. "Don't think for a minute I'd let her forget me." I stared at it before smiling and tucking it away.

**Sakura's POV**

I was floating in the pond out back not quite sure how I ended up there but a loud horn echoed and suddenly everyone was in a panic. I slowly got out of the pond feeling clean as I walked back inside to change into the spare matching clothes. I sat on my bed and watched as Naruto ran in "What happened when I left?" I laid there with a murky memory "A voice kept telling me to do it. . .it was easy because they didn't see me coming. . . . .I think I remember a few other things but I felt relieved after I killed them then I can't remember how I got to the pond out back just that I was there floating in the petal filled waters and now here we are."

Hinata stepped out from behind the illusion and handed me a small worn book "This was the first journal and this on is the last." I looked at another less worn journal. I opened the first one and read a few random pages then I repeated the same to the other and it really did help jog the missing pieces of my memory before Hinata handed me a scroll "Your weapons are inside." I raised my brow in question but opened it still. I looked at a marking I knew so testing it out I used it and sure enough weapons fell out making me jump.

"I used all of these?" she nodded before looking over "I need to go but believe me Sakura when I say I am your friend and so are the other vampires mentioned in those books." I stood to ask her a question when my I felt my parents approaching so I tossed everything out of sight and dove into bed and played possum. They finally came in and my mom shook my shoulder so I faked waking up "Hm?" I looked at them with a yawn and rubbing my eyes "Honey listen to me. I know you liked our elders but they were just found dead and we have reason to believe it was one of the monster we had locked away." I looked at my mom "What are you going to do?" they shook their heads "The executions will go on as planned." I sat up "Come let's start your 22nd birthday off right."

I rolled my eyes "Why do we have to kill the vampires can't we ju-" I was cut off by my mom's hand hitting my face "Stop that nonsense right now and come with me and your father." I held my cheek and I blinked a few times "I'll be right there." mother nodded before walking away and I suited up "No way am I letting them do this." I pulled on my weapons and made sure they were in the right place before walking out onto the balcony and watching my parents wave up at me before heading to the large area in front of our house that held the area they held executions in. "Tsk. Give me a magic apple and amnesia "I already swore I wouldn't for get him I stood and smiled before whistling and after a moment Hinata returned "I need a huge favor from you."

**Mebuki's POV**

I watched as my dear Sakura came and sat beside her father and I as we watched the four forms be escorted form the caravan up on to the stage and they indeed needed to be pulled and shoved along before the bag sac was removed from the woman's head and she cried "Please don't do this! No!" the grabbed her and drug her over to a table and strapped her in she kept pleading for help up until they slammed a our special stake into her heart and she fell lifeless I watched Sakura wince and fight back tears "It's okay sweet heart now she can't hurt anyone ever again.

We watched them behead the hybrid Uzumaki child and then one by one cut off the Hozuki man limb on at a time before ending it this was delightful and I was so excited but beside me my daughter was crying and wasn't even facing the stage I grinned as I watched them grab Sasuke and he struggled before I grabbed my daughter and made her face the stage "Quit your crying and look." I held her face in his direction "Tell me who that is." her lip quivered and shook as she looked at the man with his face covered "I want you to tell me who he is." from the corner of my eye I saw the bag be torn off and Sakura gasped along with the other clans men "Who is it?" she covered her mouth and dropped her head "That's. . . "

**A.N: Awaiting the new chapter of Naruto and I finished this. I can't help but feel like my story is rushed like I'm trying to write it at the right speed but then I get Writer's rage and want things to speed up so I can type up the ending I envision.**

**MM9223- No need to apologize it's cool and thanks for that complement. Hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**

**16craftytigers- I knew the ending was a mess and might get confusing so I am truly sorry for letting my jumbled up emotions affect the flow of my work. Thank you and I will indeed try.**

**I can't wait to write more for you guys. I mean it I take writing these more seriously than I do my job but then again my job involves stairs and a long drive to and fro. I heart all of you who read my weird escapes from reality I'm also hand writing 'Rocking around a Sakura tree' I'll post more about that another time but it's mostly a play around story mixed musical featuring many songs we all know and love. Have an amazing morning, noon, evening, night and midnight till I post again. 3**


	15. The Seige Happy Birthday

**A.N: Okay it's been a few days since I posted and that's due to two things: I got Assassins Creed Black Flag Tuesday and I got sick the very next morning and have been sick even on the weekend! No fair, Bleh.**

**MM9223- How do I answer this review?**

**16craftytigers- Heck yeah! She needs to march up there and. . . . Oh . . . .**

**On with the story!**

**Hinata's POV**

I looked at the path ahead and of me as Ino used a guard to open a path before returning to her own body and we rode on at the speed of light once we were out of Haruno grounds I could jump places. I sped up the horses before petals blew passed me "Sasuke is going to kill me." Jugo patted my shoulder through the bars "He will understand. . .Hopefully." We made it out and I looked at the caravan that held 4 sleeping vampires each would kill me if they knew what'd I helped Sakura do.

In the distance the sound of hooves echoed.

**Sakura's POV**

I fought as they pulled me forward and then they ripped off the sac the crowd gasped and I watched mom look at the me then to me when the illusion beside her before it dissolved into petals I yanked myself free from the executioner and smiled as the other bodies faded into petals as well "Surprised?" my mother walked forward "What are you doing? Where are the prisoners?!" I laughed "Probably gone." smiling I walked closer "You can't expect me to let you lie to me, kill my friends and the love of my life." she ran forward and I grabbed the executioner and threw him at her before weaving around the others and throwing them to halt the crowd coming to take me down.

I ran and jumped off and ran up to my parents home and climbed up to my balcony. "You want to know what else I did?" I asked them from below as a few stopped below me and others ran inside "Sakura come here now!" my father yelled and I shook my head "I killed the elders." everyone froze "You? that's impossible." I looked back and listened as they fought to open the door "No it was me. Listen if everything we were taught was true I'd be a vampire already." the door vibrated and I grabbed my bow resting against the railing I stood on "I have been fed on a couple of times in this last week and I'm still human! I have walked for hours in the sun with vampires and they don't kill when feeding I told you that in hopes to stop you but you pick their word over my own!"

The door flew in and I waved bye to them "Catch me if you can!" I jumped and slid down a rope I shot down before the execution. I swayed as a few people followed after me so when I was right at the edge I jumped and cut the rope. I landed right on the wood of the horse stalls before I jumping on a random horse and then I saw a small humming-bird and I smiled except when I noticed a handful of empty stalls.

"Uncle had men deployed already!" I looked at the humming-bird beside me as I maneuvered around building toward the exit and yelled "Ride as fast as you can and don't stop! You're being tailed by expert trackers. Don't you dare stop that caravan Hinata!"

I looked forward and had to make a sharp turn and run a different way before I was being tailed myself. I looked back and aimed my arrow pulling it back and loosed it before a neigh echoed and I was thrown through the air my shoulder hit first before my head then I rolled a good distance before coming to a stop.

My eyes barely fluttered open as I was approached by the others on horses I stood letting the adrenaline carry me off me for I ran into something and it trapped me in place before lifting me up and throwing me over its shoulder "Do you really like a stubborn trouble maker?" the voice asked I looked up barely catching William's face as he nodded.

**Sasuke's POV**

My brow creased and I opened my eyes to see the darkness of the house above me. Looking beside me laid my companions all but Jugo, Hinata and Sakura. I got up and appeared beside Hinata who was sitting in front of the windows, knees pulled to her chest and tears streaming down her face like rain from a cloud. "Why are we back here and where is Sakura?" I asked her and she buried her face in her knees soaking her kimono "Sakura asked to bring you back here and that she'll be here soon." I watched her tense and for a damn good reason "What do you mean she'll be here soon! She should be here now!" I lashed out intent on hurting her when a hand halted mine.

I looked up at Jugo who shook his head "Sakura's a great guesser." he said as a laugh erupted behind me "Definitely. Little miss forehead knows you too well Sasuke." I looked at Ino who sat between Shika and Choji "What?" I asked brow raised and fist lowered "You see. . . .it went something like this. . . ." She told me how Sakura asked Hinata to get us out of there by breaking us out and in the water we each drank was small dosage of sleep spell Sakura took from her mom's study before Sakura took our places to buy us time out. I slammed my fist against the wall destroying it "I'm going back." "You can't."

I looked at Hinata who was now standing I stalked toward her when again Jugo stood in the way "Tell why it is I can't go there?" She looked at me and tried to fight her tears "Because S-AH!" Hinata clutched her arm and fell away from the window and the loud thudding drew our attention as four other arrows landed inside "They already caught up." Ino said jumping to her feet "Come on boys." "I'll take the sky." Temari said Jugo knelt and picked up Hinata as she hissed in pain.

He left with out another word so I stepped into the darkness and stepped out on the opposite side of the house "What the hell?" I did it again and again and again. "Why can't I transport away from the house?!" Jugo returned with the groggy Suigetsu and Karin "She made it impossible to return to the Haruno grounds. Sakura wasn't taking the chances of you putting her heart in danger." I raised my brow "Of what worry her heart wouldn't be affected by me being wounded." Jugo shook his head when the sound of more thudding rained on top of the roof.

"For now let's defend the home front till our final family member returns." we all nodded and joined the others.

Just you wait Sakura I will give you hell for this. I've killed many huntsmen before and I will do it again.

**Sakura's POV**

I was thrown into a room, injected with a serum that was halting my use of anything Tsunade taught me and stripped of my weapons only thing left on me was the key hidden between my bosoms concealed from sight. I listened from my spot bound to a chair as they rode off after the trackers. So for what felt like hours I fought and struggled to loosen the darn restraints on my arms.

"Seriously?!" I groan frustrated as I struggle till I can't muster that arm strength anymore. I looked at my legs and tugged but they didn't budge an inch in the binds "Who ties up their only child like a criminal waiting to be interrogated. . ." I looked out the small window as the door opened and William walk inside before closing the door behind him.

"Sakura." I glanced at him before my gaze returned to the window. He walked over to me and I just sat there never moving as I worked out millions of scenarios of how and what ifs. He knelt and placed his hand upon mine I jolted and pulled back which sent the chair backwards but it never fell completely.

I looked at William who was holding the arm rests before placing me back down "Sakura please explain why you keep helping those creatures." I sighed my gaze returning to the window "What does it matter? No matter what I say it isn't what you want to hear last time you freaked on me." he again placed his hand upon my bound one and gave it a squeeze "Because you lied." I smirked "Want the honest to God, non sugar coated truth?" he smiled "Of course." I looked at him locking my eyes with his "I help them because they are family to me," his grip on my hand tightened "As for helping Sasuke," a smile crept onto my face "I do that because I love him."

The world swam as my ears rang, vision doubled and my cheek was on fire from the sting caused from the sudden hit I received and yet I managed to scoff before spitting out blood "Told you you'd freak. You know Will you have quite the temper on you." I looked at him as he looked at his hand in slight horror and dampened rage.

"Did you not hear when I told everyone he fed on me?" his eyes flashed a dangerous gleam "What?" I smiled and tilted my head exposing my neck "He sank his teeth into my neck but you know what I liked the most?" I knew what would happen but I couldn't shut up "Was each and every kiss we shared."

Again the sting upon my cheek as my head whipped to the side "Then you're a monster just like them!" I shook my head "No I'm as human as you but if anyone is a monster that's us. My parents took innocent lives because they were to afraid to question the elders." I watched him stand and walk away from me before pacing and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile full of a purple colored liquid "I think it's time you drink this."

I leaned back "No way am I drinking that." he looked at it "They said it'll bring back the Sakura I met all those years ago." he walked over to me and I did everything to scoot the chair away from him "I grew up Will. Why can't you leave the past alone? Yes, at a point I did believe with all my heart that you were going to be my knight in shining armor, but I grew and I realized it wasn't you even if fate wants it to be. Look at you Will!" my chair hit the wall halting my movement"Just shut up and drink this."

I pulled my lips in tightly as he pushed the open vile against my lips "Mmmmm!" he pinched my cheeks trying to force my mouth open but I thrashed about before knocking myself over. "Have it you're way." he said before walking away and then I heard the vile break and my binds were removed I looked at William who had a blank face even as I scurried passed him and I paused at the doorway my hands clenching open and closed before I tensed as I looked over my shoulder to see William right behind me.

He tilted his head as if observing a specimen before I felt my hair get tugged "OW!" then his lips crashed onto mine when he stepped back I was coughing and spitting "What did you do!?" he shook his head "Maybe now we can both forget the one who changed us and led a normal life. Oh, and Happy Birthday.' he grinned before he began to laugh hysterically as he sunk down the wall I backed away from him and left.

"I'm on my way." I ran to the only door close to me with a key hole and I placed it inside and twisted "Please take me to Sasuke before it's to late." I ran through the door closing behind me.

**Sasuke's POV**

The house is on fire, Naruto had sent Hinata away, Karin is healing Suigetsu who is as far from the fires as can be, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were still fighting along side us all as we lost ground and soon were at the house. "They brought reinforcements from Root and even witch hunters!" Naruto yelled as he returned to his human form and his arm was covered in blood and cuts "Go inside!" I took the flames the consumed it and shot them at the advancing forces.

"Go after Gaara he owes you." I shouted at Naruto as I advanced into my room a tore open my weapons wardrobe and took them all out Naruto walked out of my wardrobe most of his wounds completely healed and sand whished about before me stood the great ruler of Sunagakure.

His eyes although once harsh were placid almost as if they had had their light stolen from them. "What is so important that you had Naruto drag me here?" I explained to him everything and in as I finished the doors opened and soon Shikamaru carried Temari into my room before the others ran in behind him "Jugo is holding them off but he wont last long." Ino said as Gaara strode over to Temari who laid against Shikamaru with labored breath "Why is my sister wounded?"

Shikamaru looked up "Witch hunters ambushed her and she fell." The ground vibrated and Naruto ran to the front door before a few more vibrations knocked us down before Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo came inside with cause of the vibrations "Tsunade!" Naruto cheered "So this is the annoying noise I was hearing." I raised my brow "Why aren't we being attacked?" Tsunade smiled "Oh trust me their at your doors they just can't open them at the moment."

She walked to Naruto and healed him then worked on the others "I'm curious though as to why you're fighting and haven't left yet." I looked at Naruto who sighed and explained as I handed everyone a weapon "Well then lets hold off these hunters and assassins we can all take down this small crowd besides I harmed a good handful." I patted Naruto's back as he smiled "Let's do this!" she dropped the shield and a wall of sand blasted back anything within 20 feet of the house we charged out and each of us attacked the forces coming in like an infestation of locus.

"Why are their so many?" Karin yelled frustrated "Hell if I know!" Naruto yelled as clones fought along side him I was holding off three hunters before cutting them down with Susanoo before watching sand consume others "Thanks!" I turned and came face to face with more enemies "You'd think you guys didn't die."

It seemed like more and more piled up and I took out a group of 30 before I knew I needed to fall back over using my susanoo and my sharingan exhausted my energy. I weaved back letting them know I reached the house and felt a blade cut right through me I looked back and watched those fierce blue eyes of Kizashi Haruno. I hit him hard and knocked him away before hurrying inside and pulled out my sword facing him and quite literally fought him in the door way. He hit my blade and due to the force I stumbled and he nicked my cheek.

"Why must you be so persistent old man?" He swung again slicing my abdomen making me hiss in pain before once more he stabbed through me I kicked him away sending him into the wall before ripping the blade free and taking it with me as I went stumbled to my room my Susanoo trying to form but it faded in and out. I entered it and turned just in time to deflect the blade behind me and kick Mebuki into the bookshelf knocking the books and journals down. "What is with your family? All of you are so stubborn!"

I pointed the blade at them defensively "Had we chased after those who saved you that night so long ago you and that little abomination would've died together." Mebuki said and I felt anger rise in me "Don't you dare speak about Haruka that way!" I felt the shift of my eyes from black to red as I stepped forward blade raised but I flinched and dropped to my knee the blade clattered out of my grasp as I cupped my eyes as they blurred and suddenly bled.

"It's time your eternity ends." Kizashi said I slowly stood using the wardrobe for support before standing and backing up a step "Do your worst." I said arms spread wide and they took a side ways stance, raised their blades and placed their hands on the bottom of the hilts I closed my eyes and faced my head up.

Sorry Sakura. . . .I really wanted to spend all my eternity with you laughing and smiling and just laying in your arms as you played with my hair that was what I was after. . . the perfect life with you.

They ran forward and I awaited the pain and I waited and waited but, it never came instead a small frame fell into me "Heh. . . talk about bad," she coughed "timing."

Sakura.

**A.N:WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I SAID HUMOR! But that's because it makes me choose only two and I selected supernatural. I know it's sloppy and has mistakes in it like always but here's my chapter I feel is very late. Also sorry if it confuses any of you I have a habit of confusing you guys. Hope I don't disappoint because I fear I just might every time I post a new chapter.**


	16. I will always love you

**A.N: I am happy! My dogs have finally returned home 3**

**MuffinMan9223 and 16craftytigers- I am really happy you're willing to express your thoughts, questions and opinions to me and though I know I'm at the end of this tale I might not receive them anymore I enjoyed the review banter. You are not just my readers and reviewers I think its fit to say I consider you friends and I mean that. Have a great remainder of your day, noon, evening or night and Thank you for everything. **

**Naruto's POV**

I stood over Tsunade growling at those who intended her more harm 'How you holding up?' I asked her telepathically she took a while but managed to reply 'I guess I can't say dead since I'm already am.' I clawed the next one to charge then someone jumped on my back and I threw them off with one of my tails "I'm taking Tsunade to my mother." I called to Gaara who was still fighting off hunters "Take my sister and be faster than the wind." he covered me as I lifted them both on to my back and warped to my childhood home with a howl my parents came out before running to me.

"What happened?" Dad asked me as they both grabbed the barely conscious girls "We're in a battle protecting Sasuke's home I must return but please heal them." I hurried back into battle landing right beside Ino as I swatted enemies surrounding her away. "Thanks Naruto!" I nodded and ran toward the house attacking those who were almost to it "Haha!" I grinned as I was winning before I felt sharp pain in my leg and I yelped. I looked back at the metal trap that was in my leg I slashed it to pieces and freed my leg.

I looked up and growled as a group surrounded me throwing chains around and even as I flung my claws and tails they looped the chains around them and I soon found myself immobilized. "Second one secured!" yelled one of them and I looked over to see Gaara chained down, wet from head to toe and sand that seemed to try and lift but it fell back down to heavy to lift in it's current state. I transformed back the chains were tugged tighter as I wiggled around to break free or atleast get my hands together so I could call upon clones to help.

"Choji!" I heard Shikamaru yell before cursing "Ino watch out!" I looked up at the men and women surrounding us "Game over." he said when I smelt blood. A gust of wind blew and suddenly everyone fell I looked up to find a hooded group before I met with the eyes I'd never forget. "Hinata!" she nodded and her eyes looked to the house "Free them and stay away from the house." she said and gave me a reassuring look before running into the house.

I looked at the man who helped me stand as I threw the chains off me "You must be Neji." I said and he nodded I looked up at Gaara who stood and nodded at my in laws "Couldn't let anyone else pick on you." Neji said before we all looked at Hinata running to me in a panic tears in her eyes "What happened?" I asked and she cried out "We need Tsunade! It's Sakura!"

**Sakura's POV**

I came out of the weapon wardrobe in Sasuke's room and as my foot hit the floor I turned and out of reflex jumped back when two blades tore right into the left side of my chest the remaining force caused me to stumble and bump into a form I knew well even with my eyes trained on my parents shocked expression "Heh. . .Talk about bad," I coughed from the blood filling my lung "timing." I felt Sasuke tense before my parents let go of the hilts of their blades and I leaned against Sasuke for support before my legs gave and he fell with me keeping my upper body from hitting the floor.

"What have you do?" Sasuke asked and I didn't know if he was addressing me or my parents my mother dropped to her knees and reached out for me with shaking hands "My baby. . .My little Sakura." she cried out.

As her hands got closer Sasuke pulled me closer to him trying not to harm me any further in the process "Sasuke. . .I'm so sorry." I said as I slowly reached up to the blades "I cant heal myself and I'm," I coughed again "going to remove these."

He grabbed my hand "You'll bleed to death." new noises and a gasp drew my attention upwards to Hinata "I need Tsunade I'm begging you to bring her here now. Please!" Hinata turned and ran out of sight "They'll return just wait." he said and I fell into a small coughing fit and it filled my mouth with the taste of iron. I lifted my hand from my side and it was coated in blood.

"Please don't die on me." I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked up at that face I truly loved "I'm so sorry. . .I can't remember how we met. . . ." Sasuke had tears running down his beautiful face so I reached up and brushed them away leaving blood smeared across his cheek before clear streaks ran through it.

"You aren't supposed to be here." I faintly heard my mom say "How'd you get from there and into that wardrobe?" my father asked when Sasuke yelled "Stay back before I rip out your hearts!" I glanced at them "Listen to him. . .and it doesn't," I fought to breath as Naruto limped in and Hinata ran in after him. "I'm dying now." As I coughed I heard them all ask "Where's Tsunade?" in the corner of my eye Naruto clenched his fist "She's not here. . . I took her to my mothers."

"Then bring her back!" Sasuke growled and I shook my head and looked at those in the room. . . .A man and a woman were crying. . .Hinata stood horrified before other piled into the room and the cry couple were tied up and the woman was screaming to let her go and hold her child. . .I don't see any kids. "Tsunade was barely undead. . . She wouldn't be able to do any thing."

A red head walked in "Let me try." she knelt and when she pulled out the blades blood began to swim out a warm then a light emitted from her hands and yet as the wounds closed I knew I was losing to much blood.

I coughed up more blood and looked up at Sasuke as the other people looked at me worried "Her pulse is to slow. . .She's so pale." I smiled at him "Don't look so glum Sa. . .uh. . .Sa. . .," I looked at the man holding me "I don't remember the rest. . ." my head was spinning as I felt my breath get shorter "Am I dying?" I lifted my hand and looked at the crimson shade of blood coating it my eyes trailed to the large group of faces around me "Do you want to live?" the beautiful man asked and I blinked smiling thinking he was like the death god coming to take me away "Yes."

I felt wet droplets fall onto my face as he leaned down and kissed my forehead before biting his wrist and without warning kissed me before pushing the liquid in his mouth into mine. It was bitter and tasted as if I licked iron. He did this two more times before I felt a darkness envelop me and I said something incoherent to my own ears.

**Sasuke's POV**

I didn't move or say anything as I watched her eyes shut and I knew I was crying when she smiled and said "I'll always love you." I heard her heart stop and I felt mine break and I didn't care who was watch as I broke down and cried holding her even when her body jolted and she scream. Naruto and the others helped me hold her down as her body fought my blood during the change before she calmed and settled down into a deep slumber.

I looked up at her parents bond and crying "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just listened to her." They looked at m "None of this would've happened if you didn't steal our child away but No! She died on her 22nd birthday and you even put your blood in her. Why would you do that!?" I looked at Kushina "Unlike you I asked her what she wanted and I'm letting her live." "You doomed her to a life of solitude." I shook my head "No she'll live a normal life and I will have to make her remember me every few years to reset her memory so she wont question why she doesn't age, get sick and why she doesn't have a heartbeat."

I shook my head "Now neither of us can have the Sakura we knew." I kissed her forehead again before looking up at her parents "You will never see her again and I hope you go insane knowing from knowing you killed her I hope you regret it with your very last breaths." Hinata nodded to her family "Take them away." that was the last time I saw a Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno or any other Huntsman.

A routine broke out around the sleeping Sakura I would visit and reread the fairytale book to her, Hinata and the girls even my mother would come to bathe her and dress her up, Naruto would curl around her bed in his Fox form and he'd nap with her before telling her how everyone was as we awaited her awakening.

It was however horrifying to me knowing when she awoke she wouldn't know who we were and or why we were there. The first time she woke up was right before the 2nd war broke out however we kept her awake for a good half a century before she remembered me and we had to restart the process over again. The next time she awoke was in a much shorter time and from then if varied and all the while we waited be it days, weeks, months or years because somehow she always found a way to remember me.

This took it's toll on my heart because right when she remember and would reach out to me I filled with hope and joy but then she'd faint and I always remembered what that hope made me forget. However in the 1970s she fought the sleep for as long as her will could and that gave me a day to hold, cherish, laugh and play around with her but she cried not wanting to forget me when she had to fall asleep but I was used to this lifestyle and gave her one final kiss before closing our eyes that night.

So now here I wait and I wait till the next time we can talk face to face and I can make her fall in love with me all over again.

.

.

.

.

.

**July 20, 2017 **

**Naruto's POV**

I walked into my home to find it in a state of havoc like it had been torn apart and searched through. I sat down my little girl and she hid behind my leg those lilac eyes looking up and me worriedly when Hinata came in and gasped dropping the groceries "What in the world happened here?" I looked at my little angel "Kushina go to Mommie." she nodded and hurried over to Hinata before I closed my eyes and listened when I heard a familiar heartbeat "Menma?" I called out and soon my soon poked his head out from upstairs.

"What happened here?" I asked as I walked towards him "I came back from school to find her searching through books then drawers and soon the house but she came to her room and curled up by the window with that old book." I patted his shoulder "Go help your mom pick up the groceries and put the house back in order." he rolled his blue eyes but smiled and headed downstairs all the same. I walked over to the half open door to find Sakura just like my son said. "Reading those fairytales again?" I asked and she looked over at me "No. . .I jus feel better holding it."

I nodded before sitting on the edge of her bed while looking at her as she looked out the bay window "Sorry Naruto. . .I know the house is a mess but I can't find it." I tilted my head "What are you looking for?" she smiled and finally looked at me "I don't know but it's important and I lost it." I went to talk when a large black dog came bounding in and jumped up on her lap "I'm sorry I didn't ask you first but he was all alone and I-" I waved her off "It's fine," I looked at the large furry animal "What's your name?" I asked the dog who looked and me before turning back to Sakura and licked her cheek.

"Sasuke the 3rd." she said and I froze "Where'd you come up with that name?" I asked and she shrugged "I don't know. . ." I smiled "Why the third?" she thought for a moment "Just feels right." I nodded and then the bell rang "Looks like it's that time of the week." I said and she shot up and ran into the bathroom. "You okay?" the third stood in front of the and watched me with hawk like eyes "What's with you animals and being like my best friend?" he sneezed before the door opened and she was dressed and smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked out and down the stairs to the living room. "Good job cleaning." I patted Menma on the head and he rolled his eyes I looked at my best friend "You aren't around often anymore." I said to him and he nodded "I don't want her remembering to soon "Trust me I don't know what's worse her awake to longer or asleep sooner." I sighed "Remind me to buy dog food." I said to Hinata and as she raised her brow in walked Sakura and the large black dog "Puppy!" Kushina called clapping her hands excitedly.

I looked at Hinata "I'll explain later." was all I could say as I looked at the two before me as she waved and apologized for many things before Sasuke took her to the sunroom and he'd do her hair filling it with fragrant flowers that all complemented each other and looked beautiful in her pink locks. "You think she'll remember?" Hinata asked and I shrugged "It's only a matter of time but still each time she falls for him once she first sees him." Hinata hugged me and kissed my cheek "The heart will remember what the mind forgets." I watched them as she laughed and he smiled.

"I'm waiting to tell him she wont fall asleep again." she nodded "His birthday is in 3 days." We smiled and gave one another a kiss "Dad! The dog pooped on your favorite chair!" Menma yelled to me before he carried Kushina out of the living room "Sasuke!"

**A.N: This is the end of The beast and the huntsman a love that transcends the expectations of time full of patience and devotion. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I. Till the next tale I spin be healthy, happy and smile even when time are hard. Farewell. =3**


End file.
